Tragic Fate
by Radical Edward7
Summary: Hey, This is a story about a group of Teens where they have to save there world and a world of another, Lucia (main character) has to figure out how and why she was choosen, please read more if you want mroe R&R.
1. Character list

Tragic Fate  
  
Characters: Lucia- A young girl who has depression coming into her life and can't think right, She daydreams about her love everyday and gets in trouble for it. She is a young 16 year old that is alone in the world but has friends who keep her up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Gene- A young fellow Who is not around much but is a cool guy and is a kind of pervert but is a cool Guy. The age of 18 he is and is a guy who doesn't stick around to get beat for his wrongs. He has a crush on someone but doesn't tell until he has been caught in his own act of flirting. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Katty- Lucia's Best friend she is and at the same age as her as well. With Lucia by her side she feels safe but almost not. She tries to bring Lucia's self esteem up as much as she can but can never do. She will never part from her side even when troubles get really tough. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Carrie- Another of Lucia's friend but closer. They grew up together and went to every class together. She knows Lucia from thick threw thin and they never told a lie to either one of them. She has a certain crush on someone but doesn't tell until she admits it to him? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Hirro- A young man that crashed into Lucia one day and fell in love with her at love at first site. He is taller then her by 5 inches and has and orangey color hair with red tips. His beautiful blue eyes could make the time stand still and his touch could paralyze you into a daze. He is 18 years old and he doesn't know what is to come of him soon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Brian- A young lad who falls in love with Lucia and is trying everything he can to be with her. He is twice the height of Lucia by 6 inches and his dark brown hair and his blue eyes could make him to die for. Lucia doesn't run into him till she see's him one day sit out front of his house watching her play in her garage with her friends sing a song for him. He is to shy to admit his feelings to Lucia so he just might ~_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Rion- A Dashing fellow who also falls in love with Lucia and try's everything he can to be with her and makes sure he does. He is madly in love with her ever since he saw her play at her games and heard her sing at night in her garage with her friends. He watches her from a distance and he comes into her room late at night when no one is watching. SCARY!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Mina- An old friend of Lucia who tries to gain back her friendship all of because she has done wrong doings in the past at the point of life. She some what stalks her at school and watches her in her neighbor hood to make sure she gets back what she always wanted. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Jim- A young boy who wants to be with Lucia but makes all of the wrong moves by dating all of her friends first and makes Lucia feel all horrible and puts it in her face all in once. He is the old brother of her best friend Carrie and he is about 17 years old. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Casey- another friend of Lucia's who tries to get the guy she wants to be with and she tries her hardest on not trying to fall apart at once. He is a tad shorter then Lucia and has curly blond hair and dark brown eyes where she could make time fly if you stare into them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Leon- A good friend of Lucia who talks and acts like Lucia a lot. They have a lot in common and he some what likes her and wants to be with her at the same time but can't because he is to shy. He likes to joke around a lot and some times picks on Lucia but not on purpose. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Morgan- A young teenage girl growing to be an adult so and meets Lucia for the first time when they meet on her piece of the planet Earth. With her long Curly Blonde hair with blood red tips and her blue eyes with a red brim around her pupil she looked to be a goddess but was not. She is no foe or a friend yet till she helps Lucia in a great deal. 


	2. Chapter One: They meet

Chapter One: They meet.  
  
"Hello." She said with a giant grin on her face and her hair up in a ponytail swaying back and fourth. Walking to her Boy friend as she opens her arms and wrapped them around him. "Well hello to you to." He kissed her on her right cheek and looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Smiling she kissed him back on the lips. He smiled and hugs her close in his arms as he caressed his hand over her face and smiles. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too my lovely baby" saying with a grin on his face. Smiling she closed her eyes and felt a hard slam to the head. "Ahhh...OWE!"..Waking up in the middle of class she puts both hands on top of her head and leans forward putting her forehead on her desktop and tears came to her eyes, as pain grew stronger with a splitting head-ach. "Look who joins us. Back from the dead class". Saying the teacher with anger looks on his face. Everyone laughed and some pointed their fingers at Lucia. Looking up to see her male teacher in front of her desk with a paper fan and a ruler in between one of the folds, she grinds her teeth as more pain came to her head. Putting her head back down on the desk he slams both hands down on her desk and she jerks up looking at him eye to eye. "Miss Lucia...Having trouble sleeping again are we?" "No Sir...I was only resting my eyes" saying with worry to her voice. "Dare you to talk back to me!" Saying with a high tone to his voice. He smacks her hand with the fan and she jerks it back in pain and holds her hand to her chest. "OWY!...Knock that off." Yelling back to him in her seat. "What...You dear to yell at me! Go to the principal's office where you belong!" Yelling back at her with the fan in her face. Pushing the fan to the side she picks up her giant size black carry messenger bag and throwing it over her head and resting it on her right shoulder she looks up at him and stands up to his height. Looking at him with a dirty look she thought to herself about what she was going to say. "Heh...Gladly." She pushes him out of her way and walks past everyone as they sat there in silence. She walks to the door and stops. "I learn more in shop class then in this hellhole." "Get out Get out GET OUT!" Yelling at the top of his throat he throws the fan at her as she walks out before it could reach her. Walking down the hallway with her arms behind her head hearing all of the teachers teaching she thought again and wonder if she would get suspended again for yelling at a teacher. Stopping to see the nurse's office she walks in and saw her friend Gene. "Hey Gene! What are you doing in here?" Looking up at her he smiles and gives her a wink. "Faking an ill...I wanna go home to play my Ghost in the Shell game...I am almost at the end and I am gonna see her naked for the last time...Sad and a pity but hey...That's me for ya.." Saying as a sly dog would. "Hahahaha...You sick pervert.. You know she won't let ya go home...You had already 6 sent homes...4 more and you get to stay back." Saying to him as she was miss know it all again. "Yeah so...I can see what fresh meat can come next year...Hehe." Laughing as he said it all. "Sicko...Hey I gotta go...Or my teacher will know I wasn't in the principal's office again." Looking at him with anger and sorrow put together. "Got in trouble again....falling a sleep in class again from to much Rp?" Talking to her with cockiness to his voice. "Yeah...I must cut back on that damn machine...it is too much for me now...It feels like when I get punched I feel the after math in the real world...it is too much for me now...Maybe I should take a break before the big match...Concentrate on my mental knowledge huh?" Putting her right hand to her forehead from the headache and a bad thought drifting her mind. Gene staring at her the nurse's walks back into the room and saw Lucia standing there. "Hmm?...Can I help you Lucia or are you roaming the halls again?" "Yeah I got this major head-ach...Can ya fix me something up?" Saying with sorrow in her voice like she was dieing. "Alright but you better go where you are supposed to go to missy, Gene I called your mother she is on her way to pick you up and here is your ice for you ankle." Say with a smile as she handed him the ice pack. He takes the ice pack and puts it on his left ankle and watches her leave as he waved goodbye. "Hehe bitch...so anyway...What's with the head-ach biz?" "What's with the ankle biz?" Saying as she was copying him. "Oh this...I fell down in gym two periods ago and it is kind of hurting so I decided to come to the nurses so I can fake my way home again....what's the head-ach biz?" "Oh...I fell asleep and my teacher hit me in the head with a fan...Owy...Does that hurt or what!" Saying as she puts her right hand to her head where her teacher hit her. "Hahahahah...I bet so...I got hit with one about two weeks ago for cheating on a test." Laughing as he said it all in one sentence. "Yeah I guess." Saying as a reply. In those matter of minutes the nurse came back with some Advil and a small paper cup filled with water. She hands Lucia the cup and pill and sits down at her desk filing some paper work and fill out cards. Lucia with a deep breath takes the pill and the cup of water at the same time. Taking a gulp of air and tossing the cup into the trashcan she smiles at Gene and waves goodbye to him. "See you later space cowboy." "See you around too Lucia" He leans back in the chair and sits there waiting for is mom to come to get him as Lucia walks back down the hall way and heading towards the Office. Opening the door the women sitting behind the desk looks up and see's her standing there for a minute or two and shuts the door and sits down in an open seat next to the window and office door. "May I help you?" "I was sent down here for sleeping in class again." As she said it to the bewilder women she leans forward resting her elbows on her knees and puts her face in her hands. "Again Lucia, you got to stop this...Your grades are slipping a little...You're so smart and beautiful...you should put that in your work instead of sleeping." "I know Mrs. Peters" The women at the desk looked to be in her mid 30' s-40, She picks up the phone at her desk and makes a phone call to the principal. Lucia looking up at her she smiles and leans back in the chair as she takes off her messenger bag and sets it down beside her. Pulling her long blue hair Pack over her shoulders she looks up staring at the ceiling with her beautiful blue eyes. Her height was about 5' 6" about and her skin fair and a creamy ivory color. Her lips the color of a freshly picked rose and her steer could paralyze anyone who dears to cross her tracks. A few minutes later the female principal walks out of her office and comes to see Lucia sitting again for the 4th time this week. "Lucia...Follow me to my office." Extending her arm out showing her the way as she smiles. "I know where it is...You don't have to show me..." She gets up and walks past her with a dirty look on her face. Finding the open seat in front of her desk she sits down and puts her elbow on the armrest and rests her chin in her hand. The principal walking in from behind her she shuts the door and sits down in front of her typing in Lucia's name in the computer laptop. "This would be your 5th time coming here." "4th...it's my 4th time." Interrupting her as she said 5th. "Okay 4th then...well you're not doing well in math or in science due to habits of sleep?" "I have trouble sleeping at home...Sorry if I fall asleep during a test because it is so boring." "Hehe...well I hope that doesn't happen again...Lucia you have such good grades don't let them fall because your sleeping...try to stay awake and you got a lunch detention with me tomorrow missy." "Mrs. Avalon...I don't get a lunch detention till I come back for my 5th time...You know that and I know that...So why are you giving me one?" Shouting out with furry in her voice and a confused look on her face. "You were late to three of your classes...and your teachers have reported them...miss a few more classes and you get a detention with weekend homework." "This is bullshit and you know it...Your giving me one so I can keep my god damn grades up...stop giving me some fucking excuses and just let me go so I can go to class with out sleeping...I learned my lesson for today...Just let me go." Saying with a temper and standing up with her hands on the principals' desk. "All right...if you insist....one week from now you get a detention how's that if you don't want this lunch one...I rather take the lunch one." "Fine god damnit give me the frickin paper so I can go." Sitting back down in the chair she crosses her arms and starts to stare out the window day dreaming for a minute or two. Mrs. Avalon Printing out the detention slip and signing her name on the top of it. She hands it to Lucia and grins. "Here is the form...I'll be seeing you later tomorrow Lucia." "About damn time." She grabs it out of her hand and walks out of her Office and walks back to where she left her messenger bag and picks it up throwing it back over her head and on her shoulder. "Cya Mrs. Peters" "Have a Nice Day Lucia." Lucia waving goodbye to Mrs. Peters the bell Rang for The next period and she walks down the hallway people walked passed her. Looking at the ground thinking about so much she almost began to cry but with a punch in the Back by her friend Katty she Looks up and shouts out. "Owe god damnit Katty...Must you hit so hard." "Yup" smiling she jumps up in front of her and smiles even more. "Come on cheer up and dun look at the ground...You know that's not how life is." "Yeah I know." Smiling back at her trying to cover up her sadness. Katty the same age as Lucia as anyone else, 16 A sweet year to be of all. With her wacky purple hair up in pigtails she smiled and tugged on Lucia's arm like a brat would do. She had ice blue eyes and her skin a little pale but when summer hit she had this great tan. She smiled some more trying to bring Lucia's self esteem up some. "Come on be happy that your alive and living like all of us and not about the past and the horror that has come of us." "Yeah I know I should...Hey you gonna come to practice today after the soccer game? You miss two already." "What for the band? Sure I need to tune up my guitar some anyway." "Okay we will save your spot open at the garage place okay." "Sure." Katty pats Lucia's Head and walks by her side as the get to class. Lucia having a smile on her face and forgetting about everything else on her mind, she hums a song that she has been working on for a while. The bell rings and Katty Lucia and other kid's in the hall run to their classes late and ready to learn. Katty splits from Lucia's side and Darts into a Spanish class. Lucia turning as soon as Katty left her side to her Japanese class. "Well you're a few seconds late today...I won't count it though. Please take your seat Lucia." "Sorry Mrs. Muyo I was running a bit late from the Office." "I know. Take your seat now." She smiled as she said it with a pleasant tone. Lucia feeling like a fool she heads towards the back of the class trying to find her seat. Everyone stared at her like she had something on her forehead like "Loser" writing all over. Walking slowly she trips over some kids foot and catches herself before she fell and everyone began to roar out in laughter. Mrs. Muyo Turning around seeing two-guy smack hands when the one moved his foot back in from where Lucia tripped. Lucia's face turning Red and her mind filling with anger she looks up at her teacher and sits down in her seat.  
  
"Mike...would you like to do that again to show the class how stupid you are." He turns around looking up at her and his face became pale. "I didn't do it I swear." "I saw you do it...now go to the office and you Tom...Write me a 2,000 essay on how to speak three foreign languages on Japan, Spanish, and Latino." "Hey I wasn't a part of this." Saying Tom. "I really dun care...Now everyone else takes out last night's homework and do the do now on the board." Mike getting up from out of his seat and walking out of the class Tom turns around and gives Lucia a dirty look as she turns back around starts his essay. Everyone became silent for the rest of the period and Lucia just sat there feeling embarrassed and didn't know what to do. The bell rang and everyone got up except Lucia who sat there longer. Mrs. Muyo walks over to her and kneels down to her side. "You okay?" "No...Everyone laughed. I feel so stupid...I almost got a detention for something I didn't do and I got kicked out for falling a sleep for a matter of minutes." "I am sorry to hear that Lucia. But you gotta learn how to forget what others think of you...Think about your friends...hey better get to your next class I will write you a late pass." "Thanks." She sat there putting her things inside her bag and gets up walking over to her desk and waits for the pass. Writing the pass she hands it to Lucia and smiles. "Please be happy it's Friday and good luck at the game." "Yeah okay." She waves good bye and walks out of her class and turns to the stair well walking up it as the bell rang. Walking down the hallway by herself she saw some kid running to her and she stopped. He ran right into her and they both fall to the ground. "Owe...Sun of a bitch is this beat up Lucia day or something." Sitting up and looking at him he got up and looks at her. "I am sorry...You okay?" "Yeah I am." She smiles trying to cover it up but she puts her hand to her head feeling the head ach coming back. He stands up and puts his hand out to her. She looks up with a bewilder look and puts her hand in his and he pulls her up to her feet and she looks into his eyes. Her face turning red slowly he looks down at her and then lets go of her hand and smiles. "Hear let me help you with your things." He bends down picking up some of her books that has fallen out of her messenger and she stands there looking at him and blushes more. Standing up again he puts her books back in her bag and hands it to her. She takes it back and puts it over her head and looks at him. "Hey I'll Cya around. Okay? Hey what period lunch you have?" "Oh umm I have 6th period lunch...There's a soccer game after school today." "Hey cool we have the same lunch and I will see you at the game then okay." "I am in the game kiddo." Saying with a grin on her face. "Hehe...well then I will watch you play I guess...Cya around ugh?...Hey what's your name anyway?" "Lucia, you?" "Hirro, Nice to meet you Lucia. Bye" shouting out as he continues to run down the hall way and down the stairwell. "Bye!" Smiling feeling all happy and warm inside like she never did for the longest time, As she walks down the hallway to her Science class. Walking down each hallway to the Science wing she walks into the room 12-fs and walks over to her Science teacher. "And where were you?" Taking the pass from her hand and reading it. "My language class. And some kid running in the hall knocked me down." "Mhmm...Take your seat and open your book to page 536." Saying with an attitude. Lucia taking her seats next to her friend Carrie and puts her head down on the table. Carrie her best friend whom is 15 years old about a year younger then her and was very pretty. With her long brown hair with blonde highlights running threw it in all different directions. She has honey colored eyes and turned brown in the wintertime. She poked her arm and wonders what is wrong with her. "Lucia...Wake up...Or what's wrong?" "I am awake Carrie but I dunno what's wrong with my brain...I think it is broken." "Oh why do you say that?" "Because I think it is...Becuz it is not working right at all today." Saying it with warmth to her tone. "You okay? You sound weird?" "Yeah I am fine...I just ran into some hott guy in the hallways coming here." "Oh...What did he look like?" Saying as she smiled with an evil grin of hers. "Ugh ladies if you want you can go into the hallway and finish your conversation if you want?" As there teacher looked up at them giving them a dirty look of his. "No sir!" Both were saying at once. "All right then, then get back to work." Saying as he turns back around writing notes on the chalk board and as for Lucia and Carrie they both laughed and started to write as for Lucia she began to doze off into a sleep. Opening her eyes she sat up rubbing her head feeling pain again but she was in a different place. She takes a quick glimpse around the room and wonders where she could be? Getting up off the ground she tries to find a switch on the wall. The room was dark and cold; she started to shiver with the temperature of her body dropping at quick speed. Feeling dizzy she starts to take a few steps back and then falls to her butt and puts both hands to her forehead and lies down on her side. Her eyes blurring out she saw a door open and someone walking into the room where she has just passed out. Waking up again in a white room where only a door was seen and a hanging lamp on the ceiling. Sitting up she pushed the covers off of her self and walks over to the door and looks threw the small hole and takes a look to see a long narrow hallway with some ugly green paint on the walls and other doors down the hall. She backed away form the door and sits back down on the bed and wonders what happened to her. 


	3. Chapter Two: Where am I?

Chapter Two: Where am I?  
  
Sitting there she heard some voices coming down the hall and she slams her self against the wall sitting on the bed still. She puts her hands to her head and starts to panic. Hearing the voices come closer and closer she gets up on the bed and grabs the lamp ripping it out of the ceiling and wraps the wire around her right hand and readies herself. The door opens and shows her with the hallway light as she jumps up in mid air smashing the lamp that was wrapped around her hand into the one person's head. Falling to her knees she tries to get up but was knocked out cold by the other person. "NO!" Screaming out aloud as the whole class jerked back in their seats and stared at her. "Mrs. Lucia having another one of your bad dreams again?" Saying her teacher as he had to turn back around to stare at her. "Ugh no...I saw a spider walk pass my face when I rested my head on the table and...Sorry I hate spiders" "Mmhmm...Well get back to work and no sleeping." "Yes sir." As she pulled back her book that she jerked away when she flipped out waking up. Her best friend sitting next to her gotten very worried and puts her hand on her shoulder and gives her a confused look. Lucia looks up at her giving her a scared smile that she wanted her to know that everything was all right. Carrie not taking the smile she whispers a question. "You okay? What was that all about?" "Yeah...just a bad dream I guess. It was so real I thought I was really cold then I thought I was really paranoid." Saying it as she wrote down some notes and copied some things out of the book. "Well tell me about it in lunch okay? But we gotta get this shit done ya know." "Yeah I guess" saying it with a laugh to her voice. The bell rang for the next period and Lucia and Carrie got up walking out as they both jammed there books into that packs. Katty walking up to both of them she slams her hands down hard on their backs. "Ahhh" "Owe!" Both saying as Katty walks in front of them sticking her tongue out as she laughed so horrible loud. "Hahaha...you two must be the softest people I know. Just be glad that it is lunchtime now." "Yeah I know time for me to get some real sleep." Saying as Lucia stops to her locker putting some books back and takes out two notebooks and a textbook. "Yeah tell me about it I am starved!" Carrie saying as she leaned against the one locker next to Lucia's. Katty opens her locker and a ton of books and her gym clothes fell out. With a weird look on both Lucia and Carrie's faces they both roared out in laughter. "Hahahaha...Gee what a crock...guess you got locker clean up today?" "Yeah, yeah laugh it off...But save my seat in the booth guys okay!?" Saying as she picks up her books and shoves them back into her locker. "No problem Katty" saying Carrie as she walks off with Lucia to the cafe. Walking down the flight of stairs to the lobby Lucia was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around and saw no one. But she turned back around and saw Leon in front of her laughing hard. Carrie laughing as well Lucia's face turned red and she felt so embarrassed. He puts his hand on her shoulder and continues to laugh. "Hahaha...That was a Kodak moment Becuz the look on your face was priceless!" Bursting out in laughter again Carrie saw her face turn red and her fist starting to form a punch. "Clam down Lucia it was a joke...I know you love jokes but this one was just to good!" "Yeah, yeah well I feel stupid now...Thanx yall for my stupid day" "Oh come on I am sorry Lucia I didn't mean to I'm sorry." "It is okay Leon I know you didn't mean to...It was a joke." Throws a playful punch to his face and puts her arm around his shoulder and Carries as they all walked off to lunch. Reaching the cafe Lucia takes her arm off of them and walks over to the blue booth where they always sit at and Leon departs them with a wave good-bye and sits down with all of his friends and laughs again. Katty walking in with Casey by her side and they all sit down talking about the band and everything else. A few minutes later as the bell rang Mina walks into the room and all four of them sitting at the table became quite and saw her walking towards them but a teacher pulls her over asking for a pass. Lucia takes a deep breath relived that she didn't come over and so did everyone else. Carrie talks to Casey about the incident that happened in science class as Katty got up to go to the bathroom. Looking around the room her heart stopped as she saw him. Hirro about a few booths away from them her face turned pink a little as he looks up to see her. He waves as the three other guys turn around and watched her. Carrie and Casey look up as Lucia waves back to Hirro. Both of them confused on whom he was they grabbed Lucia's hand and slam it down on the table and huddle in to talk. Hirro looked confused as he joined back in the conversation with his friends. "Lucia who is that guy?!" Saying Casey with a laugh in her voice. "Yeah who is he, he is good-looking...Not just good looking but hott!" Saying Carrie. "Well it's a long story but I will shorten it by leaving out the good parts." "No!!!...Okay, well just tell us!" "Yeah spill it" Saying Casey shouting out letting everyone hear it. "Shhh!...Shut up!" Saying Lucia. "Sorry" "Okay...His name is Hirro...and he ran into me today right before I was gonna get into my science class.." "Hey is that the kid you were talking about?" Interrupting Lucia. "Yeah but anyway...He helped me up and picked my things up and everything today and I felt so warm and happy...like I was in love...he is gonna come to our game and he is gonna sit out front on my lawn to see us play today." "What are you serious?!"Shouting out Katty as she walks back to the table hearing the whole conversation when she came back. All of them looking up Carrie grabs her arms and rips her back down into her seat and they huddle back up whispering there conversation. "What else what else?" "Well I dun know if he is gonna show or not but.. I think I really like him...even though it was a 5 minute bump in." "Awe...that is so sweet." Saying Casey. The one teacher stood in front of their table and shouted out role call. "Lunch! Go ahead girls your section is going up to grab some grub." Saying in a pleasant voice. "Let's go get some food gals." Saying Lucia as she scotched out of the seat and so did Casey. Following behind her was the other two who separated from them and gotten to where they wanted. Hirro walking up fast to catch Lucia his friend pulls him over and tugs him along to walk with him. Lucia looking over shoulder to see that she looks back in front of her and starts to frown. He looks over his shoulder and see's her upset a little. Leon walking up to her patting her on the back wanting to know what's wrong. She looks up to him putting a fake smile on her face and fools him. He thinks everything is okay when it really isn't. He walks ahead of her grabbing a tray and heads over to the pizza grabbing him one. Casey hands her a tray and smiles. Smiling back to her she takes it and grabs a can of Soda or Dr. Pepper. Walking over to the hot food section she grabs a plate of pizza and a cup of fries. Casey grabbing the same she sees Hirro with a depressed look on his face and she leaves Lucia for a moment and walks over to Hirro. " So you are Hirro. I heard a lot about you already scary huh?" "No not really...Becuz I heard you guys talking." Saying with a laugh as he grabs a can of Dr. Pepper. "Is that your favorite drink? Lucia likes that!" Saying with a smile. "Yeah it is and thanks for the info...Hey I wanna get something for Lucia if she wins her game...What do you think I should get her?" "Ahhh...you like her dun you?" "No, No!" Saying with a red face. "Yeah okay and I guess that's why your face is turning red...Hahaha okay just get her some red flowers...that's her favorite color its red...Get her any kind but her favorite is roses...Cya around." "Ugh...Hey Thanx!" Smiling as he thought of a way to impress her. Casey walking back over to Lucia as she grabbed a bag of Saltine crackers for the soup for Katty. Looking at Casey weirdly she wonders why she was so happy. "Why you happy?" "Oh nothing I just talked to Hirro and you better get with him if he asks you too!" "What! What do you mean?" Saying as she looks mad but puzzled at the same time. "Noting I just know some things that you don't...Hahaha" "Man I hate it when things like this happen" They both walked to the crash register and paid for there food. Walking to the table waited Katty for her soup and her drink by her friends. Lucia sitting in eth inside and Casey sitting next to her she hands the cup of soup and crackers to Katty as Carrie sits down next to Katty and hands her a drink of Sprite. Katty all happy she pays everyone back and starts to chow down. Lucia starting off her fries and Casey onto her Pizza with Carrie to her snacks. Hirro walks past them and tossed Lucia a note and it lands on her try into her cup of fries. Looking up she see's his back and sees him sitting down. She takes the note and opens it. Everyone was watching her in a daze as she read it. Lucia's face turned red as she looks over her shoulder and rips the note in half writing something down and folds it up into a air plane and tosses it over to him. Landing on his lap and she turns around she folds the other half up and puts it in her pocket. Everyone not knowing what's going on Katty leans forward and asks her. "Ugh Lucia...What does it say?" "It's his number and none of you are getting it at all!" "What!" All of them were saying it at once. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...he gave you his number...And what did you say back?" Asking Carrie. "Mine" With a smile on her face. "Wow...Brave and both bold and daring!" Saying Casey. Hirro turning around with a smile on his face and whistles to Lucia and waits. Turning around she see's him and he smiles greatly and says "Thank you" with out speaking. Lucia's face blushed with a bright red and she turns around feeling the need to scream. Everyone begins to laughs as they finish up their lunches. Getting up and throwing out their wastes that was left on their trays. Returning to there seat they all sat there gossiping about the game tonight and the rehearsal for the band. Hirro watching Lucia the whole time Leon walks over to their table and sits down. Casey and Katty greet him and he joins the conversation about the front cover being anime or not. "I think it should be all of us in anime and the background should be a graveyard with a thunderstorm going on." Saying Lucia. "Hey yeah that sounds cool" adding in Leon. "Yeah but I think we should go all human and not anime...I mean the back of the CD is gonna be anime." Saying Casey. "Well we should do this if you guy's dun like it then tell me." Taking a breath saying Carrie. " We have the front and back covers anime the way me and Lucia want it, and in side the book with the lyrics, it should be half and half like each page would have one of us standing in what ever pose we want, and next to us is gonna be the a look alike in anime, and on the last page it should just be us, and on the back of the book it's gonna be all of us in anime...What ya think?" Saying with a cheesy grin on her face and waits. Everyone soaking up this information wondering if it was a good idea they all shook their heads. "Think it is a good idea it compromises with all of our ideas and it is good, good thinking Carrie!" Saying Casey and Katty. "Yeah I agree what do you think Lucia." Saying Leon. "Yes it is a very good idea...what time is it?" "Ugh...it's 12:15 almost time to leave." Saying Leon. "Okay." All of them sitting there just talking until the bell rang they all roared in laughter. Leon getting up and walking back to his table Hirro gets up and walks over to where they all sat. Before he could sit down the bell rang and he stood back where some kid rammed him. Lucia getting out of her seat and seeing this she wonders. "Hey watch where you're going punk!" "Wanna take that up with me asshole?" "You threaten a fight?!" "Does it look like an invitation?" Both of them face to face and everyone crowding around thing forming a circle Lucia squeezes by and gets to stand in front of everyone and see's everything. "Don't call me a punk you freak" "Don't call me a freak you punk!" The kid threw a punch but Hirro ducked grabbing his arm and spinning him around pinning him down to the ground and with her free hand her puts it on top of his head and smashes his face into the text tile floor. He looks up and see's Lucia standing their and his grip loosens. The kid under him getting ups knocks Hirro off of him and punches him in the face. Taking a few steps back from the blow he charges at him into his stomach and they both fly and hit the ground as Hirro sat up and punched him in the face. Lucia standing there terrified on a thought she had and runs up to Hirro and grabs his arm before he can hit again. "That's enough!" "Look out!" Said someone in the crowd. Lucia looking at the person and then back at Hirro, Hirro eyes widen and Lucia was hit in the face by the kid that was under Herro Lucia falling back letting go of Hirro's arm she lands on her side and doesn't move. Hirro getting up and crawls over to Lucia he picks her up in his arms and stands to his feet as a teacher and the principle come over to where the fight broke loose. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Office

Chapter Three: The office  
  
Hirro sitting in the chair in the office where the kid next to him held a tissue to his nose from a nose bleed. The Principle walks into the office and Hirro stands up in front of her. "How's Lucia? Is she okay?" Saying with worry in his voice. "She is fine but she is asleep still and we are hoping she will wake soon before her mother comes to pick her up...I will see you two in my office now." Putting her arm out guiding them to her office Hirro and the other kid got up and walk with a slouch to her office as she followed behind. Hirro sitting down in the open seat in front of her desk and the other kid next to him she shuts the door and sits down behind the desk. Typing in there names in the computer there records come up and Hirro inpatient and antsy to get out the other kid glare at him with a dirty look. "Okay now...who started the fight." "He did...he threw the first punch and I defended my self. I will admit that." Saying Hirro. "No he did. If he had looked where he was going I wouldn't' had thrown it." Saying the other kid.  
  
"All right enough.... Now I got a student saying the same as Hirro...And a teacher...Hirro you are good so you can leave while I write Mr. Bordor a suspension slip for 5 days." Saying the principle. "What you can't do that...This is bullshit!" Saying the kid. Hirro gets up and walks out of her office and heads over to the front desk. "Excuse me but is it all right if I go see Lucia...I was the one that brought her to the nurse's office?" Asking Hirro with a hurry and out of breath to his throat. "Umm sure I guess just knock on the door and I will write you a 15-minute late pass." "Thank you." He waits standing they're waiting for the pass. She hands him the pass and he rushes out of the office and down the hallway. He enters the nurse's office and asks the woman that sat behind the desk where Lucia was. She points to a room with a door half-open the light dimmed. He walks over to the room and opens the door. Seeing her lying on the bed with a bandage tape on her cheek and a small ice pack. He sits down in the open chair and moves it closer to her. Seeing her face turning black and blue he picks up her right hand and holds it in his. His hand starts to shack some and she opens her eyes, his face brightens up some seeing her waking. Sitting up he lets go of her hand and stands up. Looking up at him and taking off the ice pack that was on her face she smiles some and then frowns. "What happened?" "You where hit in the face by the other kid. And I brought you to the nurse my self." "Oh...Owe...my face!" Screaming out in pain as the nurse heard her. "Shh...Calm down...It is gonna be okay." Saying to her trying to comfort her some. The nurse walks in and turns the lights on all the way. Hirro looking up at her she points him out of the room and he leaves. "Lucia...I will be at your game tonight...Get better!" As he left the room the assistant nurse takes the pass he had and signs it again making him go to his next class. Leaving he saw the door being shut and he frowned. The nurse took her temperature to see if she had a fever and she took another look at her cut on her face. Lucia sitting there enduring the pain pretty good she fisted her hand when the nurse sprayed some antibiotic and peroxide onto her face. Her face squints up and she closed her eyes grinding her teeth down taking the pain more like a man would. The nurse saw her expression and laughed some. "It's okay if you want to scream from the pain...Most students do anyway." Smiling with a laugh under her breath. "No I am fine the way I am...Where did Hirro go?" "To his next class." She whipped her face and put a new bandage tape on her cheek to cover the wound. "Okay...Do I go to my next class now?" Asking with a low tone in her voice. "No your mother is coming to pick you up so you can go home for the rest of the day." "Wait...do I still get to play at my game?! I gotta play they need me. It's the next township and if I am not there we will get beat!" Saying with furry. "Don't worry. Your still playing...but you just might want to go home to get ready a little early.. Maybe to practice." "Okay..." Frowning again she lay back down on her side and stared at the wall. The other nurse came in and talked with the other nurse. Reminding the dream she had earlier with that strange room and all she began to dreamt about it again. She woke up in a different room and it was cold but there was light but no source of it. She looked all around and began to shack from the lack of heat. Walking around and a circle rubbing her arms to keep warmth she heard a voice and saw a door open in front of her. A man walks in and two other people. She stopped and watched them come to her. Fisting both hands she didn't know what to do but wait. The one mans about two feet away from her she lunges at him throwing a punch to him in the face. He stepped to the side and Lucia falling face first puts her hands in front of her making the fall not as bad. Scuffing her hands she looks up at him and the other two men came to her and each of them grabbed an arm. Lifting her up to her feet they didn't let go of her arms and she looked at the man in front of her. She spits at him right in the face and he just smiles whipping her saliva off of his face. He backhands her and it formed the same cut on her face as the one that the kid threw today. Feeling weak she nearly feel to her knee's but is held up by the two large men. Feeling like a doll she passes out and is shacking to wake up. She opens her eyes and it was her mother standing next to her waking her up. "Wake up...Time to go home Lucia." Saying with a pleasant tone. Her mother with grace and beauty she helps Lucia up and guides her out of the room and points to an open chair near the door. The bell rang for 6th to end and 7th to begin. She looked over her shoulder and saw everyone looking at her and pointing at her as they walked by the window to the nurses' office. Her mother walks back over to Lucia and hands her, her black messenger bag. Lucia looking up at her with a daze she takes the bag and stands up to her feet not bothering to put the strap over her head so she wouldn't have to carry it in her hands. She walks out of the door and heads to the lobby. Her friend Katty walks up to Lucia and hands her a note. She walks away not saying a word and Lucia just stands there with a dazed look to her face and her mother puts her hand on her shoulder and pushes her some to get her moving again. They walk outside and Lucia head over to the passenger side of the red truck. Opening the door she tossed in her bag on the floor and gets in sitting down tilting her head back some and closes her eyes till her mother turns the engines. Lucia sits up straight and turns on the radio on her favorite station and stares out the window of the truck. Hearing a song come on by Yoko Kano she smiles some and looks at her mom and smiles. "So what happened today?" Saying her mother. "There was a fight in school today and it was my friend.... I had to stop it Becuz no one would...I didn't want my friend to get the shit kicked out of him." "Ahhh.... I did that once when I was young...you did a good thing...But don't do it again okay...it's dangerous okay?" "Yeah...." She frowns some and her mother smiles as she turns down a street. "You want to go to the mall before your game starts to buy some clothes...I know you want that." "Yeah...Sure that would be nice...I need some new tees anyway." Smiling as her mother turned the volume up on the radio listing now to Avril Lavigne- Anything but Ordinary. "Is it enough. Is it enough to breathe. Somebody ripped my heart out and leaved me here to bleed!" Lucia singing almost like Avril her mother laughs and joins in at some points trying to sing along but stops to listen to her own daughter. "Sometimes I get so weird...I even freak myself out...I laugh myself to sleep.... It's my lullaby!" She sings more and as soon as the song was done they arrived to the mall. Getting out of the truck she walks with her mother inside and they both head towards the escalators and they go on top to the second floor. Lucia separates from her mother in a candle store and she walks into a Hot Topic store picking out some tees. Taking a few looks at some Emily shirts she goes to the register and pays for her new tees. Back in school Katty and Casey were sitting in their last period class. Sitting nest to each other they both wrote notes back to one another.  
  
"Hey, I feel so bad on what happened to Lucia today at lunch...do you think she is okay? Maybe that cut on her face would give the band some new depth maybe...Hey is she gonna be at the game? If not...We are doomed!" Saying Katty. She slides the note across the table and onto the floor kicking it over to Casey. Casey picking it up she began to read the note and wrote back.  
  
"Yeah I know....I feel so bad for Lucia. She got hurt so bad...man I wish there was a way we could go back in time and make that fight never happen. Hey dun talk about Lucia's cut like that...The band is fine the way it is and we dun need to be bringing things up like that. And yeah she will be at the game dun worry." Replying back to the first written message she tossed it over her head and it lands on Katty's desk. Katty laughing to herself she opens it up and reads it quickly to write back.  
  
" I know...Hey I gave her that note that we all wrote for her to get better, And sorry about that whole thing about a new look for the band. I hope she will be there...Maybe we shouldn't do the band practice after the game...Maybe Lucia doesn't want too? Hey what ever happened to Hirro?" Folding it back up she tossed back over making sure that the teacher doesn't see her do it and she laughs. Casey picking the note up off the desk she reads it.  
  
"Yeah, you did well...that's been a very big help. And it is okay that you said that becuz I know how Lucia always wanted the beat up look to herself and towards the group as well.... She always wanted that punky beat up look to herself. No we are gonna have band practice today after the game...Lucia was talking about it all day and I know she wouldn't want to pass this by. I dun know what happened to Hirro but we better get back to work before the bell rings."  
  
Folding it back up she tossed it back over her head and went back to work. Katty opening the note up she smiles and puts it in her back pocket getting back to work herself. On the opposite side of the hallway Carrie and Hirro had their note rite along. Sitting there she finished her last question in her textbook and leans back relaxing some. Carrie thinking about almost everything in the book about life to death and time. She shuts her book and pulls out a loose piece of paper and starts to write down some lyrics. Thinking on what to put down she leans forward and rest her head into the palms of her hands and thinks. Looking up at Hirro she smiles and begins to write.  
  
"I don't like it when you touch her face like that... I don't like it when you talk about her more then me... I don't like it when you rather be with her then me...  
  
I hate it when you say you love me till death do us part... Well my time has come and death has knocked me down face first in the dirt...You stand there to laugh and watch me go off as she wraps your arms around her...You said you loved me...you said you wanted to be with me...you said you wanted to grow old with me...your nothing but all a lie!"  
  
"Hey Hirro, Sup? I am done my work how about you? I heard you were the last to see Lucia before she left school today. I feel so sorry about what happened to her and you. What happened? Did you get in trouble at all..Are you suspended? If you are I am sorry but you didn't do anything."  
  
Folding the paper she had on her desk into a small airplane she looks and watches the teacher for a bit making sure she wouldn't get caught and tossed the plane into airborne over to Hirro. Missing his desk it landed next to the trash can near the door. Smashing her hand to her forehead everyone looks at her and wonders. Hirro turning to look she points towards the trash can and Herro gave a bewilder look then looked over to the can. Seeing the airplane he smiled and took a piece of loose paper and crumbled it up and walked over to the trash can and thrown it in. Bending down he pretends to tie his shoe and picks up the plane. Sitting back down at his desk he unfolds the paper plane and begins to read it. Smiling he begins to write back and laughs some.  
  
"Hey nice lyrics. Who are they for and what about? Yeah you could say I was the last to see Lucia before I left I am not sure though. She looked really bad and not to fit. I didn't get in trouble or anything I just told the truth and I got out and the other kid got in trouble. And dun feel sorry for Me...I am okay and you got nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He folded the paper back up into the airplane and waited for the teacher to walk by. Seeing there U.S. History teacher go by he tossed it over his head and it glided it a crossed the room like there was wind lifting it up in mid air. It landed back down on Carrie's desk. Looking at it and then at Hirro where he went back to work, she smiled. Unfolding it she began to read it and then looked up at the time above the door of the classroom. The time read 2:15 p.m. one minute before the class was over. She gathered all of her things and sat on the edge of her seat ready to leave. The bell Rang and she got up and turned in her paper as the rest of the class still gathered their things. She started to walk out of the class and stopped where Hirro sat. "The song was about a love relationship of mine that went soar....I didn't know what happen but yeah Why should I be telling you this I sound stupid now." "No no it is okay I asked didn't I...So I got what I needed to know..." "What's wrong?" "I am worried about Lucia." He looked away and sat there still thinking as she put his backpack over his shoulder and stood up. "Oh well we are all worried about her...Hey gotta fly talk to you at the game right?" "Yeah tell Lucia I will be there and tell her I won't be late." "Okay." As Carrie said leaving the room heading to her locker then outside to wait for her bus. Walking out of the front doors Casey and Katty stood there looking at her. All of them walked out to the center strip where they sat down and talked for a while. Hirro Walking away from his locker and down the stair well he walks out of the doors and Katty saw Him. "Hey guys be right back." Katty gets up and runs over to Hirro holding on to her backpack from falling off her shoulder. She reaches him and walks with him to his bus. "Hey Hirro. Sup?" "Hey Katty...Nothing much...I gotta wait for my bus it's not here." He sits down on the center strip and Katty did next to him. She smiled and punched him in the arm. "Owe!...what the hell was that for?" "For not protecting Lucia and that you didn't' back off when she told ya too." "I know...And I feel terrible about it ya know." "Me know." Standing up she waves to her friends and smiled as Hirro stood up and with a quick thrust to his arm Mina as on it. Holding it tightly Katty turns around and saw her with his arm in her grasp. Her mouth gasped open with somewhat of a shock and she started to take a few steps back. Hirro looks at Mina with an anger look to his face and then at Katty. "Where you going? Get off Mina!" Tugging his arm out of her grasp she latched back on to it and he grew more anger. "Ugh I just remembered my bus is here...Haha wouldn't' you guess...Umm BYE!" She ran off back to Casey and Carrie where she told the story to them. Herro looking at Mina he ripped his arm out of his clutch and looked at her. "What the hell are you doing?" "Hirro I want you back! You don't understand!" Pleading with all her might. "No...Not unless you change...you have grown different and you hurt me Mina...I can't be with someone if they take pleasure out of pain...Meaning mine...now bug off before I get more mad." "Hirro please give me another chance...I need you!" "Leave me be Mina." He walked off to his bus that arrived shortly he stood up with Katty. Standing there She looked to cry and he got on to the bus sitting down in the second seat near the front and stared out the window and saw all of Lucia's friends get onto there buses. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Game

Chapter Four: The Game  
  
Lucia returning home from the mall with her mom she walks up stairs and into her room. Tossing the bags with her new cloths on her chair in the corner she sits down on her bed and then lays down. Staring out her window upside down she sees everything go by slow in her world. Hearing her mom downstairs cooking in the kitchen she sits up and walks over to her chair and takes out her new cloths ripping the tags off and putting them in her dresser draws and her closet. Seeing her mother walk back into her room and looking at her and then walks up to her she looks at her face. Smiling and putting her hand on her shoulder holding cloths on her other hand. "That cut need to be cleaned here wash it with this and leave it un covered till you come downstairs and I will put some new cloth bandage tape on it...The color red.." Handing her antibacterial soap she smiles and walks over to her bed. "Mom you didn't have to get the color to match my uniform ya know.." "I know but I did anyway...No get in the shower and get into you soccer uniform and come downstairs for a quick dinner and I will clean your cut and cover it before the game." "Okay." She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door half way. Her mother putting her uniform on her bed along with some clean undergarments. She walks out shutting her bedroom door and heads back down stairs. Lucia in the bath room staring in to the mirror she peals off the tape slowly and squints a little from the pain and with a quick pull she rips it off closing her eyes tightly and bites down on her lower lip. Opening her eyes and staring back in the mirror, The wound bleeding a little she walks over to the shower and turns on the hot water and shuts the glass sliding door. Walking to the center of the bathroom she takes off her tee shirt and then hears her telephone ring. Walking out of the bathroom she picks it up and answers. "Hello?" "Lucia it's my Katty!" "Oh Hey Katty." "Lucia you wont believe what happened!" "What?" Answering back with a worry to her voice. "You know Hirro right and Mina your ex-best friend." "Yeah?" "She walks up to Hirro when I was talking with him today and latches on to his arm like a leech, and when I walked away I sort of heard them talking...she was saying I want you back or something like that." "What? Are you sure?" "Yes I am.... Something is up and I know it." Saying Katty as if she ran a 10-mile marathon and was out of breath. "Okay...Tell me this later I gotta get a shower talk to you at the game." "No wait Lucia!" Yelling into the phone as Lucia cut her off. Looking at the phone she wonders and reaches in her back pocket and felt something. Pulling out she unfolded the piece of paper and saw it was Hirro's number. Putting it down next to the phone she walks into the bathroom again. Taking off her pants and everything else she steps into the hot shower and grabs the soap off the counter and turns on the cold water. Feeling it warming she places her face in the water and rubs the soap on her face. Feeling a burn on her cut she continues to rub the soap on her face and she placed it down moments later. Placing her face back into the water she runs her hands up and down her face a few times. Stepping back and sitting down on the wooden bench her father built a few years back she leaned against the wall and stared out into the abyss. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees and stared at the floor for a minute and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She popped the caped and poured the liquid soap into her hands and then placed it down by her side as she washed her hair out from the dirt and grim that she felt. Standing up she ran her head threw the water washing out the soap and bubbles and next conditioned her hair. After finishing washing her hair she turned off the water and steps out of the shower. Wringing her hair out she grabs a towel that was on the counter and wrapped it around her as she grabs her blow dryer and starts to dry her hair. Putting it on high heat she puts her head down and starts to blow-dry her hair. Shacking her head from any more loose water she continues to blow dry it for the next 5 minus till it was completely dry. Walking out of the bathroom and over to her bed she takes off her towel and grabs her bra and puts it on and then her panties. Putting on her with tee shirt and then her red jersey that read 13 on the back and Hammonton on the front right upper shoulder. Slipping in into her shorts she sits down on her bed and stares at her duffle bag that sat there. "Guess mom brought it up when I was in the shower." Opening it up she pulls out her black shin guards and her black gloves. Putting on her socks and shoes she stands up and picks up her duffle bag and walks out of her room and down stairs. Putting her dog on the head as it came running up to her she walks into the kitchen and saw her mother. Dropping her back by a chair she sits down at the table and her dog resting its head on her lap she smiled and pats his head. He mother walking over to her she puts down a plate with some steamed rice with a side of steamed vegetables and a bowel of wonton soup and a glass of water. Smiling she grabs her fork and starts to eat. "My aren't you hungry...Didn't have lunch?" "We were cut off early today and I didn't finish." Saying with a mouth full of rice and a wonton. "Hah...Well eat up but not to much...you'll get sick during the game." She grabbed the red cloth tape and an antibacterial spray and walks back over to her. "Lean back now so I won't spray anything in your food." Leaning back Lucia stared at her mom and smiled. Smiling back at her daughter she spray the antibacterial on her face for a couple of second. Feeling a burn she closes her eyes and bears down. Smiling she puts the bottle down on the table and rips a piece of the tape and placed it on her face where the cut is. Whipping her face with a towel she backs up and takes a quick look. "Ahhh much better...now eat up...Your game is in a half hour...We gotta go soon." "Right." Finishing up her meal she stands up and grabs her bag by her side and walks to the front door. Walking outside she heads over to the truck and opens the back door. Tossing her bag in her mother came out and locks the door, Lucia shutting the door she walks over to the passenger side and gets in. He mom walking to the truck she stops and see's a bunch of teenagers driving by wildly shouting out in a jeep. Two in the front and four in the back, Lucia looks over her shoulder and see's them all. The four in the back looking at her mother they shout out and tossed some cans on their front lawn and laughs as they sped off. Lucia getting out and running to the curb her mother walks on the front lawn and picks up the cans. Seeing a can on the ground Lucia picks it up and tossed it at them but they were to far away. "You fucking jerks!" Yelling out her mother walks out back and puts the cans in the trashcan. Lucia mad and in rage she fists her right hand and the wind picks up speed. For getting it she walks back to the truck where her mother was in it already. He mother smiled a little and turns the engines. "It's gonna be okay...If they crash that's there own faults. Sure it would be heart racking but...drinking and driving wont get anyone anywhere." Saying as she backs out of the driveway and heads down the street to the school. "But mom...there punks they threw cans on our lawn and laugh...they had no right." "I know but all in the end it will come back on them." Lucia not saying a word she stars out the window as her mother turned on the radio and on came System of the down - Airles. As minutes went by Lucia thought to herself and wondered. Seeing the school entrance she leaned back over her seat and grabbed her duffle bag and puts it on her lap and takes out a sweatband and puts it around her wrist. Looking at her mom as she came to a halt at the back of the school were the team as at she smiled. "Don't forget to come back for my friends and me. The game ends at 7:00 p.m." Getting out of the truck and hearing the game song going off she smiled and runs off towards the field. Her mother smiled and drives off. Lucia running she hears a voice and stops. Turning around she saw Carrie. "Lucia!" "Carrie!" Waving to her she smiled. "I am glad you came!" "Hey take it easy...Dun wanna waste energy now do we." "Yeah...Come on the game is gonna start soon." "Yeah." Both of them running off to the field they saw there team. Coming to a stop their coach smiled and pointed top there spot on the field. Dropping off there duffle bags at the bench they sat down and changed shoes as Mina walked by and sat down next to a kid that was about a few kids away From Lucia. Looking at her she frowned and Stars out at the crowed. Lucia standing up and stretching out before the game Katty and Casey walk up to Lucia and Carrie stood up. "Wow...We got a big game tonight...A lot of people came no Thanx to us!" Saying Katty. "Yeah we do now dun we.." Replying Carrie. "Hey Lucia you okay...Hey nice color tape." Asking Casey. "Yeah I am fine...Let's just go out there and do our best now...ONE...TWO...THREE...LETS GO HAMMONTON!" All four of them putting their hands in and then the rest of the team the flung there arms back and ran out on the field. Everyone taking there spots and the rest on the bench. There couch smiling and giving Lucia the signal, she smiled and walked forward where the ball was about to be kicked off. Being Center and Casey and Carrie begging her wings she smiled. Katty being defense and Mina also they whistle was blown and Lucia kicks the ball as hard as she could and it flied. On the big Screen was shown Lucia's kick and everyone running to it. "Well Mike this is gonna be a tough game to night. With Hammonton in the winning league of 13 wins and 0 loses against the Kape May team of 11 wins to 1 lost." "That's right Steve...This is gonna be one tough game." As the score announcers came on telling the game in there words to the crowd. Lucia running with the ball and Casey by her side and Carrie about a few yards away. Number 15 run's into Lucia and takes the ball. Lucia falling to a roll she gets up fast and takes off towards the kid. Katty smiling as the kid came towards her and Lucia stopped and laughed. Katty running at the kid she kicks the ball over her head and Lucia watched it. Casey running along with the ball Lucia jumped up and stopped it with a head bunt and Casey took the ball and runs off to the goal at the other end. Lucia Running with a kid at her side jamming her arm into her side Casey fumbled and kicks the ball over to Lucia as it passed her and to the other team mate. "Wow Mike this is a close game Now...Number 6 Fumbled the ball to Lucia to Number 10 on the Kape May team." "I know Steve and It looks like Number 13 is gonna try to get it back." Lucia running by her side she sweeps the ball with a sweep kick and it heads towards Mina. Mina takes the ball and she runs off for it and makes a terrible move. "What NO Mina pass it pass it!" Shouting out the coach. "Mina Pass it to me!" Shouting Casey. "Get out of my Way Casey!" Saying Mina. Lucia runs over to her and jumps up landing down in front of an opposite team player and kicks the ball over to Carrie and stares at Mina with a glare as Mina frowned and walked forward to Lucia. "I wanted to make you proud and gain something for a great move I could have done. Lucia I am sorry please." "Mina when someone tells you to pass, do It...You could have made the other team goal. Stick to your spot and play it." Running away from Mina and gaining the ball back in center Mina frowned and walks back to her spot. Lucia running with the ball she kicks it hard and over some kids head and Carrie Bunt it to a team player number 21 as she made a score. "Wow I don't believe my eyes this has been now 10 minutes into the game and Hammonton got a score!" Saying Steve the announcer. "Half time around the corner and we still got to beat this game." Saying Mike the other announcer. Lucia took a deep breath and walks back to center. Everyone going to there places, Lucia tapes stomps her feet into the ground and looks at the referee. The referee drops the ball and the other team kicked it off but was kicked back to Lucia by a save from another team player. Lucia running with a ball she see's a kid in her way and they both collide and fall to the ground as number 10 from the other team takes the ball. Lucia looking up she pushed the other kid off of her and runs after the ball. Meeting Katty she see's the person trying to make a goal and kicks it hard. Lucia stands there and waits as the crowd went silent for a moment. The goalie jumps to the side and blocks the hit. Lucia smiling as she ran out to the side ready to get the ball. The goalie looking to see who was open she tossed it to Lucia and runs out in front a little. Lucia letting the ball hit her chest first and land on the ground she kicks it behind her and runs with it having two opposite team mates on both sides of her. Shortly after that Lucia gotten the ball back Hirro Came into the field and saw Lucia out trying her hardest for the team to win. Walking to the Bleachers he took his seat holding in his hands a 12 dozen roses and a small teddy bear. Sitting there he cheered on Lucia as Katty spotted him out. Smiling she ran towards Lucia to tell her. Lucia running with the ball she side kicks it to Carrie and gets fumbled by the two other team mates. Taking a hard hit everyone in the crowed grew silent and the game was called on paused. "Well Mike I think this could be a time out for the Hammonton team for there star player has been taken out hard." "You said it Steve and here comes the coach and the referee checking out the scene." Her coach taking the two team mates out on to the side the ref. took a look at Lucia. Laying there she didn't move and on the Score bored TV screen it showed Lucia on her side and everyone huddled around her. Hirro worried and upset he stood up and watched. Turning Lucia on to her back the ref. kneeled down and put both hand on her shoulder and lifted her up in his arms and walked to the side lines heading to the nurse that waited there. The game buzz went off for half time and the teams got off the field and to the side lines. The nurse having her on the stretcher she looks at her carefully and smiled as she cracks a salt snuffer to wake her. Jerking back shacking her head she sits up and everyone in the crowded cheered on. Hirro feeling relief that she was okay. Getting up and off the stretcher she sits down on the bench and opens her duffle bag taking out her water bottle and takes a couple of gulps of it. The coach walking up to her he kneels down in front of her and smiles. "You think your good enough to get back in the game?" "I always am sir." looking at him with a smile as a bead of sweat dropped off from her face. "That's the spirit. Now everyone get back in the game!" Standing up he watched all of them run back out in the field and Lucia standing up she dropped her bottle in her duffle and runs back out in center. The ref. looking at both number 13's from both teams he laughs and drops the ball. Lucia kicking it behind and Number 2 from there team kicks it to Katty. Taking it she runs forward and runs past two mates shooting the ball between a team mates legs and kicks it behind her for Lucia. Running for it she kicks it up and head bunts it to Carrie. Carrie taking the ball she runs out near the side lines and keeps a forward speed as everyone came running to her. Running and seeing everyone coming to her she stops and kicks the ball behind her and a team mate of hers takes it and runs it into the center field. Lucia coming up to her she takes the ball and runs down center as two team mates run on her tail. Running she saw the goalie and smiled. Running now into a sprint she kicks the ball up high and jumps up doing a spiral back flip and kicks it right in the goal. The goalie jumping to it she missed and falls to the ground as the ball hits the net and falls to the ground. Jumping up to her feet quickly she smiles and the game was almost over. The past half hour the game was ruff and two of there team mates where knocked out but they still won. Walking out of the locker room with the duffle bag on her shoulder and in her fresh clean cloths Hirro stood there by his Red Chevrolet Tahoe truck and smiled as he and held the dozen of roses in his hands with the teddy bear. She stood there breathless as her Friends stopped about 5 feet away to watch her reaction. She smiled as she walks towards him and stops about a few feet away. "Red...red roses....a teddy bear...Is there something that I am missing?" Saying as she stood there with a giant golly grin on her face. "Umm lets say a little friend told me you like red roses." "You showed...saw you in the crowds." "Saw you too....got worried back there when you got knocked out." "I'll be fine...I always lived." All of her friends waited to see what they wanted and all of them talking and giggling as they watched what was to come that they saw. Lucia walked forward and stopped right in front of him. Smiling she looks up at him and smiles. He hands her the roses and the bear. she takes it and drops her duffle bag and kisses him. All of them breath taken and screaming with joy as Lucia stops looks over her shoulder and so did Hirro. Both looking at all three of them standing there they got quiet and ran off to a car to hide behind. Lucia looking back up at him staring into his blue beautiful eyes and smiles. Hearing a ringing tone she walks over to her duffle bag and out of his arms and opens it taking out her phone. "Hello?" "Hi, it's your mother...still need that ride?" "Who is it?" Saying Hirro. "Ugh...hold on." She looks up at Hirro and then stands up. "My mom...she is asking if I need a ride. But I guess I call her down anyway...I told her to come get me." "No I'll take you home." "No don't...I tell her to come get me and my friends." "No...I'll do it, it would be my pleasure." Walking over to her he takes the phone and talks to her mother. "Hello...Mrs. Lucia's mom.." "Oh you must be Hirro that Casey called me earlier about." "Yes...I would be happy to take home Lucia and her friends." "Oh don't worry about her friends...I sent my Brother with the mini van to get them and you can bring home my daughter safe and sound like her friends say you would?" "Yes mam'm I would. Don't worry she is gonna come home in one piece." Saying with a happy tone to his voice. "Good...put my daughter on the phone." Saying with pride. He hands her back her phone and Lucia confused on what was going on and not knowing what is happening she takes the phone and looks at him weirdly. "Mom...what's going on?" "You male friend is gonna bring you home and your friends have a ride here...I'll talk to you when you get home now...see you then. bye" Saying as she hangs up the phone. "Yeah...bye mom." standing up with her duffle bag back on her arm and the roses and bear in her bag she puts the phone back in her pack and looks at him. Smiling he takes her things and puts them in the truck as he placed his hand out ready to take hers. Looking at him with a smile her friends ran off to the front of the building and Lucia placing her hand into his he walks he to the passenger side of the truck and helps hr in and shuts the door. Sitting there in the light comes back on and he gets in shutting the door and turns the engines. He turns back on the light and looks at her as he drove off. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Rehersal

Chapter Five: The Rehearsal  
  
Driving out of the school limits Lucia scoots over some sitting next to Herro and with her left hand she takes his right hand and holds it in hers. Looking down on her he smiles and kisses her on the top of her head and she leans in resting her head on his shoulder and her body against his. Letting go of her hand he wraps his arm around her shoulder and smiles as he turns on the radio to be listing to Dj Sammy - Heaven. Thinking in his mind he felt like he was in Heaven and puts his arm back around Lucia's shoulder. Lucia staring out in front of her on the road she smiled as Hirro took a turn down a side road and makes it into Lucia's development. Waiting at home Katty, Casey, and Carrie sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen where the florescent was just above them. The table a fine golden pine color with comfortable cushions on the chairs everyone waited for Lucia's arrival. Carrie seeing head lights pulling up in the drive way she gets up and runs over to a window that was near the garage and waited to watch. Lucia hoping out of the truck she grabs her things and walks to the front door. Stopping she turns and looks back at Hirro and gives a wave to come to her. Shutting the engines off Carrie ran back to the kitchen to let everyone know. Walking in the front door Lucia dropped her things by the door and takes Hirro's hand into hers and walks towards the kitchen. Both of them peering into the light her mother smiled and she walks over to Hirro. "Back in one piece I see...Very good thank you for bringing her home." "No problem...I would have taken them all back here but...I think you had it all under control." Saying with a grin on his face. Lucia now holding onto his arm with both hands all of her friends get up and looked at Lucia. Lucia's mother taking Hirro by the hand she shows him the living room as Lucia and everyone went upstairs and got ready. The sun now gone and the moon coming to, The stars peered out on by one like fire flies on a warm summer night. The warm wind blowing in from the east, Lucia turns on her radio to be hearing Simple Plan - I do anything. All of them getting ready for a band rehearsal down stairs in the garage. Lucia in the bathroom with Carrie and Katty and Casey fixing up on there hair. Lucia walking out with her white with the red star on it with her black baggy UFO pants with red embroidery. Carrie with her favorite blue tee bunny on it Lucia puts on the rest of her accessories with her arm guards and her bracelets. Everyone else was finished and ready to go. Downstairs waited Hirro patience he heard them come down and he stood up and saw Lucia with her punk outfit and ready to jam. He smiled and walks over to her with a golly grin on his face. He caress her face gently as she takes his hand and they all walked to the garage. Her mother smiled gently and walked upstairs. As Lucia flipped the switch the light came to life. One by one each of the florescent lights came to life like it was day inside. A few feet from the door was a black drum set with six drums and the large in the center. The symbols and accessories along with it. Near it was a microphone and a keyboard. A few feet away was three guitars, a red one with Lucia's name in black on the back, a black one with Casey's name in silver, and a dark blue one with Leon's name on it written in gold. On the other side of the room stood three microphones and some amps. Walking in the room Hirro grabbed a seat near the garage door and watched them all. Lucia standing right in front of the garage doors they open and came walking in Leon. Dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his foot he looks up to see everyone and he puts his right up in the air and slams it down into Lucia's left hand shacking it. "Hey sup?...bout time you got home so we can practice." Saying Leon as he walks over to his guitar and straps it on over his shoulder. "Yeah sorry though...lets get this place started okay." Saying with a smile as she looks back at Herro and blows him a kiss. Smiling he puts his hand up and closes it making it look as if he caught the kiss. Smiling everyone that came out on her front lawn at night started to come. Hirro seeing so many people come he slides the chair in the corner where he got a better view and something was at mist. A young lad came out of his house across the street and sat there on his porch steps. Lucia staring at him she wonder who he was. With everyone ready and a small hand full of people on her lawn she smiled and holding her favorite pick with her thumb, middle, and pointer finger she ran it across the strings tuning it some. Walking up to the microphone she licked her lips and with her right with her pick she waved it lightly near her waste and Katty at the drums started to play. Leon and Carrie chimed in next as Casey played the keys. Lucia humming a sweet tune she ran her finger with the pick across the strings playing something like never heard before.  
  
"Pretend like everything is fine...Smile like life is perfect...Outside its beautiful...Inside its a nightmare...Pretend like the world is perfect like life is peachy..." Singing with such grace and everyone in a daze where they thought fairy tails were true and fantasy lands exists. Lucia picking the sound and the rest making a loud in roar of music and the back singer with Carrie and Katty.  
  
"Inside I'm going insane...Outside I act like everything is perfect...Look at her smile...its perfect...Pretending of course...Imagination the best of it...Inside its too ugly for words...For this is what you have done to her..." Singing with more beauty and talent Katty chimes in and make the song a hit for the night. The young boy that sat across the street got up and walks over to her lawn. Herro in her daze and her fantasy he is enjoying the performance as the song makes it's last turn.  
  
"this is what you have made her into...Outside she's a model, inside she's a monster...Wish this time you'd die...Wish this time you'd learn...Wish this time you'd admit your mistakes and regret you living to this day..." The young boy standing now on her lawn near a couple that sat on a blanket he smiled and listens more. Lucia singing the last chorus she smiled at Hirro and saw the young as the song went silent into an instrumental for 1:20 minutes.  
  
"Inside I'm going insane...Outside I act like everything is perfect...Look at her smile...its perfect...Pretending of course...Imagination the best of it...Inside its too ugly for words...For this is what you have done to her...For this is what you have done to her..." The song end with Lucia stringing off her last few strings and it goes silent with them standing there. A roar come out and a wave of hands showed as everyone stood to there feet and clapped. Lucia smiling brightly about her work, and Hirro stands up walking over to Lucia giving her a tightly packed hug. Lucia staring at the kid that stood there clapping his hands some and walks forward but stops and doesn't go near the light. The night went on as Lucia and her friends played more songs till it hit 11:30 at night when the group separated into the night and the small handful of people vanished but that one boy stayed. Hirro leaving right after the group had been gone and Lucia left to put everything away he walked up to her. "Hello...." His voice filled with passion but was deep and his smile was nothing like Lucia had ever seen. "Hi, who are you...I saw you watching me." Saying as she walks up to him with her guitar in front of her. "My name is Brian...I know your name already by your friends saying there good byes." "Yes I bet you do....so you must be new to these parts aren't you?" saying as she set her guitar to the side. "Yes actually I am...I heard you play...you sound like a siren." Smiling as she takes a few steps closer to her. Stepping into the Light more he wore this black tank top and he was taller much taller then Lucia and his body was most definitely built and his smile pure as rain. She blushed some as he had gotten closer to her. Stopping right in front of her looking down at her some she looks up at him. "Thank you.." she drifted off into his beautiful blue eyes that had drawn her to him. Looking at him she stepped back and takes a better look to him. His hair was dark brown and was long enough that came down to the tips of his ears. It was buzzed underneath giving it more of a manly look and the look on his face gave something off and wanting her to know what it was. The wind blows in giving a chill down her back and he walks forward to her. "I don't bite...Hard." Saying with a grin on his face and Lucia laughing some. Taking out a pen in her back pocket she pulls out his right hand and starts to right on it. Finishing she steps back and smiles. "Good night Brian...I will see you tomorrow at the bus stop." Walking into the back kitchen door she shuts the light out as he walks back across the street looking at his hand. smiling he runs across the street and into his home and up the wooden steps with at the top was a dark green carpet and his room at the end of the hallway. Turning on his bed room light and sitting down on his bed he stares at his hand and smiles.  
  
"Hey Brian Give me a call my number is 856-629-8529 see you at school ^_^"  
  
He re-writes the number down on a piece of paper and pins it up on a bulletin board above his desk. Shutting out his light he went to sleep and as for Lucia she stared out her window watching his and looks at up at the ceiling when his light when out. Humming a tune she has been working on she gets up and walks over to her dresser and taking red boxers and a red tank top she walks into the bath room and jumps out of her cloths that she was wearing today and into her Jammies. Looking at the sink she picks up her red and black toothbrush out from its holder and grabs the Mentadent toothpaste and squeezes some on the toothbrush. Placing back to tube on the counter she thrusts the toothbrush with paste into her mouth and starts to brush her teeth but kept going into a daze of some sort. She shook her head harshly and continued to brush her teeth. Spitting out the foamy toothpaste and rinsing her mouth out with water she cleans her brush and puts it back in her holder. Walking back into her room she sits down on her bed and grabs her black brush and starts to brush her hair. Making her hair shiny and healthy she places her brush down and leans over turning out her light letting in only the moon light sky into her room and she opens her window some letting out some of the heat in her room and out into the open. Laying down on her bed she gets comfy. Laying there for 15 minutes she was already asleep but something was happening? A figure showed it's self from the moon light sky as it pushed opened her window quietly and jumps over her bed and lands on the ground like a cat. It walks over to her and kneels down beside her staring at her beautiful face as it caressed her softly. Turning her head lightly it back off a few inches but gets back closer. Lucia unaware of this creature staring at her she continued to sleep as it sat there all night watching her. The sun was beginning to rise as it stood up. Leaning down it kissed her forehead and jumps back out the window as Lucia turned over to her other side. The time was 5:30 a.m. and the moon started to fade away but still was reveling out in day but the stars died out like a fire. Her alarm going off making the sounds of an ocean morning and hearing the seagulls chirping and cawing. Rising her right arm and with her hand she slams it down on the alarm clock and rolls back over. Looking at her window with half open eyes she see's the sun coming up fast and before it would hit her eyes she gets up and walks into the bathroom taking a pee. Sitting there with her forehead in her palms she thought as she went to relieve her self. Finishing with her pee, she did what had to be done and gets up flushing the toilet and turns on the hott water in the shower as her mother came into the room with a laundry basket. She picks up pieces of clothing off the floor and tossed them into the basket. Looking in the basket to pulls out a new set of clean dark blue baggie jeans and a red top with a black dragon on it with Japanese writing with flames and sets it down on her bed and walks out of her room. Lucia walking out of the bathroom with nothing on and in her birthday suit she grabs her cloths and takes it in the bathroom and shuts the door half way. Putting her cloths on the toilet seat she turn the ice cold water on and she jumps in feeling the warm water. Cleansing herself she feels some of a weird feeling in her stomach and wants to puke. Finishing her shower she quickly jumps out and pushes her cloths off the toilet seat and pushes the seat up and puts her face in the toilet and spills her last night's dinner in the toilet. Backing off from the toilet whipping her mouth and leaning against the glass shower doors she grabs the towel off the rack and wraps herself around it. Getting up and flushing the toilet she walks down stairs in her towel and waltz's into the kitchen. "Mom I think I am sick..." saying in a groggy voice. "Hmm?...well come here" He mother saying as she looks up from her morning paper. Lucia walking over she kneels down next to her mother as she places her hand on her forehead and then on her cheeks. "Go get dressed and bring down the thermometer." "Okay." Lucia gets up and walks back up stairs to her room. She walks into the bathroom and picks up her clean cloths that were thrown on the floor. She takes off her towel and puts on her tee shirt and her underwear with her pants. Putting a towel around her neck she walks down stairs and into the bathroom down there and walks over to the medicine cabinet and takes out a plastic tube containing the thermometer in it. She shuts off the light and back out to the kitchen. she sits down next to her mother as she pops the cape off the tube and slides out the thermometer. Her mother looked at her with a smile as she got up and walks over to the stove were she had made breakfast for Lucia. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a bagel with cream cheese. She placed it in front of her and sat back down as she slides across the table a glass of orange juice. Lucia take out the thermometer and hands it to her mother as she picks up her fork and starts to eat the eggs and the hash browns. Her mother read it and her eyes widen. "Lucia when your done eating your going to bed....your temperature is 102 degrees." "What!...that can't be true." "Yes it is...your staying home...when your finished go back to bed okay. I will call the school to let them know." Saying her mother as she walks over to the phone and dials for the school. Lucia giving a weird look she got up and headed for her room to get her back pack. Running up the stairs quickly she opens her bedroom door and grabs her pack off the floor near her nightstand and walks out shutting her door. Walking down the stairs she opens the front door and heads for her bus stop. Walking down the side walk she stopped and saw Brian there waiting for her. Walking slowly she crosses the street and heads towards him. "Well your out early" Saying with a smile as she stands next to him. "Yeah well I just wanted to see you this morning." Saying as he smiled back at her. "Really now? Well I am here but I wont probably soon...I am sick so my mother says." "What!...stay home if your sick...come on." He takes her hand and walks back to her home. Stunned she didn't know what to do and grips his hand. He looks over his shoulder and at her as he wonder why she griped. They crossed the street and he knocked on the front door. Her mother walking to the door she opens it and has wide eyes. "Missing something?" saying with a smile. "Lucia...what are you doing out here get inside and back to bed your sick...thank you ugh...well what's your name boy?" saying with worriment. "Brian...I am a friend of Lucia's" saying as he looks back over to Lucia and see's her face bright red. "Well thank you Brain now Lucia get inside and off to bed." saying as she walks away from the door and back into eth kitchen. "Lucia get better okay." "Yes I will...don't worry about me.." saying with a red face and a little laughter to her voice. "No I will.." He bends down and kisses her softly on the lips and lets go of her hand as he runs off back to eth buss stop. Her eyes closes and her hand still in the same position she stood there for quite a while. Opening her eyes again she watched him as he ran off to the bus stop and she walks in and tossed her backpack off to eth side and runs upstairs. Pushing her bedroom door open she jumps onto her bed and pushes open her curtains and opens her window. She sits there with her elbows on the sill and she watched him. He stared up at her window and waved to her and smiled. She waved backed and he roared out like a roster and she laughs watching him being himself. The large yellow bus pulls up to there stop and he runs on and heads towards the back where he sat and watched her from the window as they drove by. She laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking to her self. -what am I doing...I love Herro but...Brain what's going on! things are out of line now...have I fallen for two sweet guys or for the wrong reasons.- She laid there still and silent her eyes grew heavy and laying in a diagonal position her head fell to it's side and she went into a deep sleep. 


	7. Chapter Six: What does this dream mean?

Chapter Six: What does this dream mean?  
  
Opening her eyes, her vision blurry, she saw the ceiling but it was white and she saw a hanging lamp. Sitting up putting her hand to her forehead she closed her eyes from a massive head ach and she just sat there. Looking around the room was white and the floor was a white carpet. she was wearing only a white tee-shirt and some white shorts. Her feet bear and her mind aching she gets up feeling the cold fuzzy carpet beneath her she walks over to the door and grabs the knob. Turning it, it was locked. Paranoid now she grabs the knob with both hands and starts to shack herself pull and bash herself to the door trying to get out. Trying her hardest she slams her right fist on the door leaving a dent of some sort in it and she turns her back to the door and leans against it. Putting her hands to her face she lets her self slide down the door and hits the floor with her butt a bit tender. Sitting there thinking she looks around the room to see nothing of any use and the lamp on the ceiling starts to flicker. Staring up at it she watches it as it flickers more and then the room was engulfed of complete darkness. Sitting there she could hear herself breath loudly and the paranoia sinking in fast she gets up and feels around for the bed. Hitting her knee on the metal bar on the bed she sat down and held her knee cap. She lays down in pain on when she hit her knee but she sits up for hearing scratches on the door. looking to the floor she see's a light but a shadow at the same time. Someone was behind the door but who, who could it have been. Hearing the door knob being turned in different directions she slams herself to the wall and starts to breath even more heavily. Putting her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them the thing behind the door started to bash against the door. Holding her self tighter the door started to crack down the center. Seeing some of what the thing looked like she shrieked and moved her self over to the corner of the bed that was in the corner of the room. Finally the door cracked down threw the center and scattered into the room. Taking a step in she was wide eye. It was a rotted flesh skinned human with some of its body chunked off like it has been eaten. Its eyes a dull white with a texture of blue and its blood poured out of its body. The color of it's blood looked dark red and made a pool of blood around it as it came into the room more. Only wearing decayed short of a pale dark green and it had barely no hair for since the scalp of it's head was practically gone and it's skull and some what of its brain. Sweat coming off of her face it saw her sitting there in the corner. Getting up she stood there on the bed and watched it. It lunched it self towards her and she falls to the bed as it collided into the wall. Crawling off the bed quickly it stood up and ran towards her. Running towards the broken down door she slips and falls to the floor. Looking to were she was quickly she had slipped on the pool of blood she gets up to her feet quickly as it jumps up into the air and falls to the floor snapping it's arm off. Screaming down the long corridor hallway she looks back over her shoulder to the dark room and saw it come running out of the room with it's on arm still on and it's face concaved into its skull. She screams as it came closer to her and turns down a hallway and see's that there are more rooms along the side of the hallway. Standing there to where both halls connected she saw the creature like monster coming to her and she begins to run again all tired and sore. Running to the first room she tries to open it but no luck. Hearing it come she runs to the next door trying to open it. Rushing herself she runs to the next door to come and with a quick look she saw it standing there watching her. She shivered and started to panic again rushing herself to open the door. Watching her it began to run towards her. Screaming she tries her heart out to open the door. "Locked!...Not now why now!...come on you dirty piece of shitin Door!" Shouting out and nothing left on her mind but to bash it down. She takes a few steps back and rams her self into the door and with ease she falls in the room and onto the floor. Turning herself quickly she kicks the door shut as she see's it's ugly face enter the door frame. The door slamming shut she gets up and tries to find the lock for it and locks it. Locking the door she leans against the wall and slides down covering her face and takes a deep long breath. Sitting there it bashed its self to the door. Looking at the door she gets up and runs to the other side of the room. Hearing it trying to get threw the door and the cracking noise made from the wooden door she wasn't paying attention and slams herself into the cold wall. Falling to her butt first and laying there on her back she puts her hands to her head and looks up. Pushing her self around to face the door she leans against the wall and pushes her self up it and standing there hearing the horrific sounds it made she puts her hands to her ears and closed her eyes tightly hoping it would go away. A few seconds later she didn't hear it no more. The bashing stopped as well, Removing her hands and opening her eyes she stared at the door and saw that it would have broken down anyway in a matter or moments but why did it leave. She was happy that it left but she wondered why it left because it was after her for a reason. Walking away from the wall and looking around the room she was in a lab. There was a large desk off to the far side of the right side of the room and several Lab closets on the left side of the room with a desk not far from it with bottles and beakers on it. Walking to the table she picks up a bottle and looks at it. shacking it some she looks closely and moves the bottle closer to have face and the water cleared some and appeared in front for the bottle was an eye. She screamed a little and dropped it to the floor where it shattered and the eye rolled a crossed the floor and stopped right up in front of her where the eye was staring at her. She kicked it away and ran to the door where she tried and opened it. Not able to open it she looked down where the door met the frame and saw that it was broken and the metal was wedged into the wooden door. Kicking the door knob she was determined to get out of the room. Kicking it more and more the knob broke off and rolled a cross the floor. Staring at it she sighed and looks back at the door. Rising her right leg she puts all of her might into the door and kicks it in as the door cracked open. Smiling she pushes the rest of what's left of the door out in the hallway till a noise arouse. Stepping out into the bright hallway she turned around and saw that one of the closets were moving. Watching it with a good eye the doors flung open and her eyes went wide as a blob of blood, flesh, and some sort of mashed up body parts all in one. The blob rising up and forming into a body like thing she just stood there watching like a fool and not taking the chance to run. "Oh fuck this." Saying as she runs down the hallway and as she was coming to the corner of the hall a arm shot out from no wear and her face was rammed into it and she falls down straight on her back and doesn't move. Opening her eyes again her mother stood there looking at her with a weird look on her face and Lucia jerking up off her bed and falling to the floor her mother laughed and puts her hand out. Getting up fast not taking her mothers offer she looked at her with a cold sweat and the look of fear on her face. Her mother worried she puts her hand on her forehead and frowns. "You okay? You feel even warmer and you have the look like you just saw a ghost." "I am okay...I just need to go to the bathroom." She walks away from her mother and heads to the bathroom. Her mother worried she walks out of her room and into hers. Lucia sitting down on the toilet she takes a few deep breaths and gets up walking over to the sink and leans in forward turning on the cold water and puts her hands underneath of it. Cupping her hands she takes a handful of water and splashes herself with it taking the edge off some. Turning off the water and grabbing the warm cotton towel that was on the side she dries her face and looks up at herself in the mirror. Seeing the fear her mother saw she closed her eyes tightly and walks out of the bathroom throwing the towel on the floor. Coming to her bed she stared at it for a moment wondering if she should go back to sleep or face another terrifying dream. Looking at the sheets and her pillow she kneels down and grabs her pillow staring at it. Seeing something odd she just threw it back on her bed and walks out of her room. As it laid there a drop of blood on her white pillow case Lucia walks down stairs and into the living room. Sitting down on the soft forest green sofa she tilts her head back on the back of the couch and stares at the ceiling for a while. Now looking at the flat screen TV she grabs the remote next to her side and hits the power button coming on with the news. Seeing the woman appear on the screen she held a few pieces of papers in her hand and the small box screen was next to her with a breaking news about a terrorist on one the pieces of the planets. Lucia on the first planet that was broken off from the planet earth. Back when Lucia was only 4 years old and did not know much the sun began to grow. Slowly as it grew the politics did not want to deal with the crisis at the moment but when it was to late the sun had already destroyed Mercury and was getting close to Venus. Lucia's mother taking her to the nearest space station with her husband who work for the N.A.S.A. corporation. He took his wife and child to the space station where family's were boarded on Space crafts to go out in space to wait till human kind would find a place to live. The sun getting larger at the moment Lucia's mother was ready and on board the ship with Lucia in her arms but her father was not saved. He could not get on board for the lack of space. Her mother pleading and begging the crew men to take her husband on board but they wouldn't and by time she could look back at her husband he was being dragged off the ship and she just fell down into tears. Lucia sleeping in her mothers arms she didn't see the explosion happen when they were departed from earth. Several years pasted and the planet earth only in pieces the greatest scientist that were saved made atmospheres for all of the pieces that were still intact with themselves and build massive highways to connect them all. All except one, It was to far out of there reach and could not sustain life on it or any plant life to make a atmospheres. The people call it the dead planet but there was a real name for it called the planet of the deceased. Nothing could live there not even the dead, or so thought the scientist. Years passed and Lucia is now a young lady and there she sits on the sofa remember the horrible memories of her lost father and how life had to restart over. Coming out of her daze a live reporter came up on the screen on the new high way that was being built. Something had happen on the new construction that was being held. The man looked worried and his crew man recorded the live scene that was shot earlier today. " Daisy I don't know what's going on but I hear that there has been some crazy things happening and most of the people that have been working on this project have been murdered today on the site. We think it could be the terrorists at work again." Saying the reporter as he was walking away from a TV reporter van. "Now Mike how many have been shot and when do you think this will come to a end?" Replying the woman back at the TV station. "There is no specific count on the deaths here today but police and the army police think they can take this sonofabitch down within hours." Saying as they shot a live scene to a podium where the Man stood with a gun to a mans head and shouting out in a tongues language that no one could understand. "Now has there been any new information or criminal scene in this past half hour?" "Not at the moment but the suspect has moved to the podium within the last half hour from off the bulldozer truck to the podium now." Saying as a gun fire has been shot off and the camera went black and fuzzy. "We will be back with you in the next half hour with breaking news and have a safe day." saying as the TV program that was on before the breaking news was put up. Lucia sitting there with a blank stare on her face. Leaning forward and thinking on what happening she gets up and walks into the kitchen where her mother stood making dinner. Seeing her standing there chopping up some carrots and potatoes. Walking over to the fridge and opens it taking out the Pepto-Bismol and takes the cap off taking a swig of it really fast. Putting the cap back on she takes out a bottle water and washes it down with it. She places down the Pepto-Bismol back in the fridge and shuts the door and walks over her mother. Watching her for a moment she walks back into the living room as her mom smiles and goes back to chopping. Sitting back down on the sofa watching the weather forecast channel a breaking news flashed up again. Seeing the woman coming on the screen things had gotten worst. "This just in...the suspect has just shot two more victims and police are not standing by no more." saying as the box on her right hand side took up the screen with the reporter Mike again. "Thank you Daisy and now Police has just made there move to go in for the kill and it seems that things are looking. Up..." "How are things over there?" saying Daisy with a worry tone in her voice. "Well as I can see with my own eyes it seems things are starting to subside now." Saying as the cops started to claim off the suspect in handcuffs. "As you can see and with the latest news I just got the suspect is in handcuffs and is off to prison now where he will be seeing a lot of bars there." Saying with a bright smile on his face. "The murder count today has been a grueling 5 and 2 wounded in critical condition. Now back to you Daisy." Saying as the screen was taken off and the female was back on and Lucia with a happy look on her face she gets up and shuts off the TV and heads for the bathroom. Stepping into the dark bathroom she moves her hand along the wall trying to find the switch and finding it she flicks the switch but the light flashes on quickly then went dark again. Flipping the switch repeatedly the light had blown out. Walking out of the bathroom she heads up stairs to the linen closet. Opening the door at the top of the stairs she moves some towels around and dish clothes till she found a new box of 60 watt pure light, light bulbs. Taking one out she puts the box back on the shelf and turns around walking back down stairs when someone started to knock on the front door. "Ugh who can it be now?" Putting the light bulb down on a little end table near the door and opens the curtain to see who was there. Not seeing a thing with the damn window she steps in front of the door and opens it. Standing there was no one but when she looked out and down at the ground there was a small box addressed to Lucia. Picking it up not caring what was inside she places it down on the same end table the light bulb was on and she shuts the door by kicking it. Picking up the bulb she steps back into the bathroom and stands on the toilet where she takes off the glass casing of the light where it was placed the bulb. Unscrewing the old bulb that was no good no more she placed in the socket the new bulb and places back on the glass case and turns on the light seeing it work. Jumping off the toilet seat she looks her self in the mirror and then opens the medicine cabinet. Taking out the Advil liquid gel capsules and breaks off a small packet with two of the blue green pills. Putting the box back in the cabinet she pops out the capsules out of the plastic container and puts them in her mouth and turns on the water. Bending down she sticks her mouth into the water and takes a few sips of the fresh cold water and gulps down the pills. Standing back up staring into the mirror she sighed and shuts off the water. Walking out of the bathroom and leaving the light on she picks up the package about the size of a small fish tank she takes it up stairs and into her room. Setting it down on her bed she stares at it not opening it becuz who knows what could be in it these days. There was no return address only hers. She looked at it picking it up sniffing it to see if any toxic things were inside or not. Finally her curiosity had gotten the best of her she rips open the top and pushes the Styrofoam out of the way and picked up some sort of ball. Inside was a uniform and some other props for some sort of game. Staring at this unusual things down at the very bottom was a letter inside a ivory color envelope. Picking it up and ripping the seal she take out the letter and reads it.  
  
Dear Proud owner,  
Blitz Dome  
  
You are now a part of the worlds first greatest game that is gonna come to this city. The game is "Blitz Ball" you will have to learn how to hold your breath for a minimum amount of time threw out the game. The game is based on a soccer field and the rules are just the same as soccer really. We have chosen the best players out of this Sentinel and put them into two different teams. Each Sentinel has at least two teams. The teams are down at the bottom and the Players are also listed as well find you name and go to the first try out this Saturday. The Blitz Dome is at the center of town and you can miss it."  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Cid Flyhight  
  
Team One: Luca Bravehearts Team Two: Besaid Aurochs  
  
Male: Female:  
Male: Female:  
  
Jim Flyhight Courtney Sigel  
Wakka Siga Rikku Bay Torry Shinto Beth Rieble  
Fujin Chow Ryan Portman Auron Lionheart Lulu Valentine  
Gene Starwind Lucia Heartly Kimarhri Shingu Kei Akagi  
Hirro Porter Casey Airheart Ryo Red Tiffa Rainheart  
Brian Lee Katty Lockheart Chappu Siga Ralina Highwind  
Leon Kasshu Carrie Flyhight Connada Sheima Kagome Chan Joe Cloud Mina Hitomi Zac Kolmen Julie Tilmitt  
Cloud Almasy Alexandria Dincht Tidus Gulskii Selphie Kinneas  
Colin Mitchell Rory Loire Ryan Trepe Ally Parker J.T. Chico Lacey Rojin Keanu Reeves Hermione Tilly  
Vincent Lopez Jillian Drakwood  
  
"All team players that wish to join this new and exciting game, please arrive to"  
1389 Besaid Avenue  
New York town square  
  
U.S.A. 08035  
"We are all looking forward to see you in there. Have a wonderful day.."  
  
Lucia folds the letter back up and places it in the envelope and gets up placing down the blue and white ball with circular bumps all around it and heads over to her phone. She looks at the clock and it read 3:30 p.m. Picking up the phone dials for Carrie and waits as she hears the ringing tone come alive. about a minute later she answers the phone with excitement. "Hello?" saying with joy. "Hey it's me Lucia...did you get some fucking weird package today on your door step about a new sports team?" saying as she wonders why Carrie is excited. "Yeah and they are displaying it all over the news...people are crowding around the newly built dome arena. Lucia you have to go I am...please go please, please, please!" Saying as she begs Lucia over the phone. "Yes I will go...but when does it start? The season games I mean?" Asking Lucia. "Umm...in about a week...They are having it as a spring sport.....about time they had one...hahaha" Saying as she laughs a little. "Yeah I know...thank god your on my team though...I don't wanna split up the best soccer team around ya know...but it is funny though...Hirro is also on the team?...has he ever played soccer?" Asking again as she walks back over to her bed and looks at her uniform. "Yeah for a while in the past but he also does the swim team and ice hockey. He is a good player I hear." "Really...well hey did you check out this cool uniform...its all different." Saying as she smiles and gets back up walks over to her 6 foot tall mirror on her bed room door. "Yeah I wonder if they are all different." "Yeah maybe.." "Hey Lucia I gotta go...dinner is done...talk to you later when I am finish." "Okay Bye Carrie." "Bye Lucia" As she heard her saying her good byes she hangs up the phone and takes out all of her four piece uniform and places it on the open chair in the corner. Placing her phone in the charger she walks over to the unusual Ball and picks it up as she tossed it over to the chair. The ball hitting the wall and bouncing off the chair it rolled crossed her room and under her bed. Not worrying about it she walks out of her room. Jumping down every other step on the stair case she jumps off the third step and lands on the floor and see's her mother sitting in the living room watching the news. Walking into the room she jumps over the couch and sits down next to her mother and looks at the screen. "What's going on over there?" Asking her mother. "That's sentinel three....there discussing about the debate on weather we should move on to a planet with the most stable life support or stay where we are." "So that means our senator is over there now?" Asking with worriment. "Yes but we wont move...we have already rebuild most of our cities and have enough life support to withstand about 1,000 years...by then my dear you would be dead so no worries for you." Saying as she gets up leaving Lucia there on the sofa. Lucia staring at the screen she shuts it off and at the same moment someone else was knocking on her front door. Getting up with anger look on her face she opens the door and there stood Hirro. His face looked worried and he steps a foot inside and wraps his arms around her and he puts her forehead on her shoulder. A little shock by his embrace she wraps her arms around him and rubs her hand up and down his back. "What are you doing here and what's wrong" Asking him softly. "I got worried today becuz you were not in school and I am here to see if you are okay." saying back in a hush voice. "I am fine just a little sick and you'll catch it form me if you stay here long." "I do not care if I get sick...all I want is for you to be okay." Not knowing what to reply back to him about that she looks at him and with both of her hands she places them under his chin and lifts his face up from her shoulder and she stares into his blue eyes. Looking deep and promising she smiled as she leans up and kisses him softly on the lips. Surprised at her move he pulls her closer to him and puts more passion into her kiss. Breaking the kiss she looks up at him and smiles some as she her a weird look on her face. Her eyes squinting and her mouth half gaped open he leans back some and watches her. Coming out of his arms she puts her hands to her nose and with a deep breath she sneezes a loud raspberry. Laughing some he looks at her and laughs some. Looking up at him she smiles as she walks back inside and he follows. Shutting the door behind himself he walks into the living room where she sat on the sofa. He sat down next to her and looked at her. Leaning against him she smiled brightly and giggled some. Looking at her weirdly he wraps his arm around her and holds her close as her mother waltz's into the room. Looking at the both of them she smiles and walks back out as they snuggled on the sofa. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Attack

Chapter Seven: The Attack  
  
Sitting there a loud crash had aroused outside. Both of them getting up and her mother running outside first and standing there Lucia and Hirro ran out moments later. Everyone on the block that heard the loud explosion stood outside on there porch or on the street. Her mother putting both hands to her gaped mouth and Lucia shocked on what she was seeing everyone was in fright. Miles away where they could see was a giant mushroom cloud above the town about a few minutes later. A cop car driving down the road furiously, came to a stop where everyone stood. Stepping out of the car he runs into the crowd. "Everyone, Everyone! listen we are being attacked by the enemy, do not panic and please head towards town hall where there will be a meeting for everyone to hear.!" Jumping back into the car she speeds off leaving tire marks all on the road as a gray smoke took up the up. Lucia's mother runs up to her and panics. "Lucia get inside now!" saying as she takes her by the arm. "Mom what about my friends they need to know." Saying as she was tugging back away from her mom. "You can worry about your friends later." "No mom I am leaving to get them" Ripping her arm out of her grasp she runs towards Hirro's truck and Hirro following her, he gets into the truck and turns the engines on. Her mother running after them it was to late. Backing out of their drive way Lucia sat there with a worried look on her face and the sped off down her street and out of her development. Sitting on the edge of the seat she began to think and gotten more worried. "Hey calm down...it's gonna be alright." Saying to Lucia as he reaches out to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Scooting across the seat and next to him she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "I hope they know that." saying softly. "They do...now calm down we are almost there...were does Katty live again?" Asking her as he looks down at her. "In New Berg Wood's." He smiled and turned down the entrance road and went down the main road slowly. Driving slowly Lucia sat up straight and pointed her hand out over the dash board and saw Carrie running down the road. Putting his foot on the brakes the truck comes to a halt and the stopped in front of Carrie. Getting out of the truck Lucia runs to Carrie. "Carrie!" Shouting out at the top of her lungs. "Lucia what's going on?" Saying as if she had been running for her life. "They say we are being attacked by the enemy or what ever but we got to get out of here and to the town hall." "Why at town hall?" Asking Lucia with a wonder on her face "They say there having a town meeting and its safe there." Replying back to her question. "Okay but can I use your cell phone to call my mom to let her know?" "Yeah you can come on Hirro is taking us and we got to find Casey and Katty." Taking Carrie by the hand she tugs her along as they both ran back to Hirro's truck. As Carrie jumped in the back seat of the truck, another explosion, this time closer to where they stood, had happen and a dark black fiery mushroom cloud engulfed the sky shutting out the sun. Staring up at it she jumps in the truck and Hirro puts all of his might into the gas peddle. Carrie looking back at the explosion she feared on what might happen if the next hit where to hit them. Hirro coming to a stop in front of Katty's home Lucia and Carrie get out of the truck where Hirro waited silently and hoped that things will come out right. Lucia bashing her hand onto the front door of her home Katty answers the front door and see's Lucia standing there with Carrie behind her. "What's going on Lucia?!" Asking Katty with fear. "We are being attacked." Saying Carrie before Lucia could. "It's true Katty...tell you mother to head to Town hall and your coming with us to go there." Replying Lucia. Katty giving both of them a disturbed look she walks back inside to the hallway way her mother stood with a worried looked on her face. Lucia and Carrie Hearing only whispers form both of Katty and her mom they looked around the house and Carrie stepping inside she grabs Katty's arm and tugs it. Katty staring at her with a small smile she gave her own mom a small peck on the cheek and they both ran out of the door as Hirro steps out of the truck and looks in the direction of the city limits. Lucia turning as well when Katty and Carrie came to her side. All of them in a great daze on what they saw no one made a sound but the only sound that came was another explosion. Seeing not one but two giant mushroom smoke clouds come above the city Hirro only watched Lucia's face turn from fright to a pale white. A few seconds passed as a shock wave came and nearly blew both Carrie and Lucia down to the ground. The large guest of wind came and blew everything from leaves to dirt all along the road off to the near far end of the road. Lucia coming to her stand again she runs over to the truck and turns on the radio to find nothing but static. Turning to face everyone Hirro jumps in the driver seat and Lucia scooted her self to the passenger seat as Carrie and Katty got in the back seat. "Where to now Lucia?" Asking Katty "Well we are gonna call to see if Casey is home if not we go to town hall like everyone else is at." Saying back as she looks at Hirro with a fake smile and a worried look. "You okay?" Asking Hirro in a whisper to Lucia. "I dunno Hirro...I feel weird inside and yet all mixed up in my mind...I think I need some help or a Advil." Saying back to him as she slides across the seat and right next to him. He looks down at her as Katty took Lucia's cell phone and called Casey's cell. Waiting for a pick up Carrie was worried about everything. Hirro stopping in front of a stop light and seeing so much traffic ahead of them he drives past the red light and turns down another road leading to the city hall. Katty getting a hold of Casey already at Town hall she smiles some and tells her, her goodbyes and will be arriving at the hall soon. Putting Lucia's phone back in her back pocket she leans back and takes a breather. Leaning forward Katty tape on Hirro's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about picking up Casey...she is at the Hall already waiting for us out in the front." "Okay...what are we going to do with this other problem?" Replying Hirro. "What other problem?" saying in a higher tone. "The traffic." "Oh...ugh we gotta walk it then." Saying Katty as she puts her hand on the door handle and leans back in the seat. Hirro taking the chance he speeds past several cars and turns down a dead side road where they all got out of the truck. Lucia walking around the truck to Hirro's side she takes his hand as Katty and Carrie followed her. All four of them walking down the road where traffic stood and cars moving terribly slow they all started to run past car after car. Horns blearing and people shouting trying to get to town hall Hirro held on to Lucia's hand tightly as he kept running ahead of her and passed more cars. Katty and Carrie following not to far along behind them. As they saw some of the patrol men ahead Lucia Smiled and started to run faster as she reaches Hirro's side. Lucia shouting out at the top of her lungs calling out for a patrol officer to see her running towards them. Katty and Casey crashing into cars as they made tight turns around a few and Hirro and Lucia still making a clear cut threw the crowd of cars as they blow there horns more as they seen them pass by. One of the officers had just seen them threw the corner of his eye and starts to wave his arms in the air. Running faster Hirro stayed by her side and with a quick thrust he pulled Lucia's arm more and she jumps franticly forward and looses her footing on the ground. Falling to her side and on her hip she screams out in pain and with a car next to her she leans against it as Hirro turned around and runs back to her. The man in the car opens her door and flings Lucia's body against the other car that was right in front of her. Hirro seeing this he runs to the mans open car door and punches him in the face and the woman in the passenger seat starts to shout out in furry. Ignoring her at the moment he kneels down and picks Lucia up to her feet and throws her left arm over his shoulder and drags her along his side. Running with her weight on his side he finally stopped and picked her up putting her on his back instead. Running faster he makes it to the first officer and Lucia feeling a little better on her hip she gets off of Hirro and wraps her arms around his right arm. "You kids alright?" Saying the first Officer. "We'll be fine...where's the hall?" Saying Hirro as he looks down at Lucia. "Right behind us...but you kids better find your folks before you get in." "Are parents are inside already...we had to go pick up our friends so they knew about this." Saying Hirro. "Are you sure?" Saying the officer as he saw Katty and Casey coming up to them. "Yes I am sure!...let us in!" shouting out as he took Lucia's hand into his. Looking up at him she smiled and grips his hand tightly as the officer lets them pass by. Walking into a crowd of people and some cars they managed to get inside with ease. Seeing the tall building and the crowd waiting to get in about a few minutes passed as another explosion went off and a bigger mushroom cloud was disposed into the sky light. The sun was blocked out and the city went into a dark spell for a while. Hirro not letting go of her hand he tugged her along as Katty and Casey made there way inside. Both of them running past person after person trying to find there way to the front of the stage hall people were shouting and screaming. A woman in the far corner that Lucia had seen whiling running past people she was huddle in the corner with her child in her arms trying to make her stop crying from the panic. Lucia feeling bad she was pulled hard and she looks at Hirro with a disturbed look on her face. Making there way all the way to the front of the large crowd of people Katty, Casey, and Carrie were by her side. Hirro looks down at her and see's that she looked mad. Not knowing what to say the governor stepped fourth in front of the podium and taped the microphone a few times. everyone looking up at him the crowd grew silent for a moment before he had spoke into the microphone. "Everyone...Everyone! settle down please!" Saying the Governor. "Please Everyone calm down...I know we are being attacked by the terrorist but all I know is that we must stay calm until the Army and the police force can get everything under control." Taking deep breath he whips his face with a white cotton cloth and stares out in the crowd. Lucia taking a look around to see if she could see any more of her friends she finds one in particular on the stage. Staring up at him she was dumbfounded and didn't know what to think of it. There sitting there in a fold up chair she squints her eyes some and then realizes on who it was. There sitting next to a woman in white and a man wearing black, It was Brian. What was he doing here...and up on the stage like that. Lucia thinking more and more she felt a someone press up against her shoulder and it was Hirro. He stared down at her with a concerned look on his face. Smiling a little she looks ahead and waits for the next announcement. "Everyone. if you would please have patience with me and just wait here till the culprits are caught and put to there rights...things will go smoothly and you all will be able to go home very soon. Now just stay calm and no one leave the building...if you have any questions please see one of our informers or one of us and we can help solve your problem." Walking away form the podium a pandemonium broke lose of a roar of people shouting out with anger and confusion. Lucia being pushed and shoved she was pressed up against the stage and Hirro loosing sight of her he begins to shout her name out. Her friends scattered a crossed the room Lucia took the chance and managed to climb up on the stage where Brian stood there above her. Looking up at him she saw his beauty in his eyes and he put his hand out. Placing hers into his, he pulled her up to her feet and she stood there and saw the massive wave of people shout out in furry. Looking at him she wonder and Hirro not to far away saw her on the stage with him by her side. "Why are you up here?" Asking him in a calm voice. "My father is the governor and my mother is just a person out of the blue...my father wanted me on stage so I wouldn't get hurt...the woman in white was my mother and the man in the black was my uncle." Saying with a smile as he placed his right hand to his chine and crossed his arm over her stomach to support his right arm. "So is that why...is it a lie?" Saying with a confused look. "Nope, no lie I am his son and that is my old man and yep I hate him. He is not my real dad but a step dad. He is an okay person but I just don't like him." Saying as he removed her hand form his chin and crossed both of her arms over one another. "So it's some what a hopeless case for you?" "Yeah a little. So what do you think about this whole attack with the enemy and shit?" Saying Brain. "I think its a bunch of load...I hate it...why now...on my sick day too." "Yeah I forgot your sick....How are you feeling" Sounding as if he was really concerned about her. Looking at him she felt some hope from him and then she turns to the crowd and see's Hirro pushing people out of his way to get to the stage. "I feel like shit." saying as she turns to face him. "I don't know what to do and I have a major headache right now with these people." Saying as she placed her right hand to her head. "Want to go into the back room where it is quiet?" Saying as he holds his hand out to her. Turning and seeing Hirro being more persistent and making his way to hr she thought for a moment and then turned to Brian. "Yes...it would make my thoughts more clear." She puts her hand into his and the walk off the stage as Hirro watched with anger and heart sorrow. Katty seeing them too go into a small room she tries to find Hirro and ask him what went wrong. Walking with Brian down a hallway that was narrow and had many people in Lucia only held his hand tighter. Looking over his shoulder to her he smiled some and stopped to a door where he opened it and pulled hr inside. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything except for a clock on the wall with red lettering of 5:34 p.m. Flipping on a switch the lights filled the room like water in a cup. Standing there she knew she was in a green room and looks up at Brian. Guiding her to the couch he sets her down and walks over to a small fridge in corner were he pulled out two water bottles and a can of soda. Shutting the fridge door he walks back over to her and places the items on the coffee table in front of them and he smiles at her. Staring at him with a small smile she leans forward and picks up the water bottle and opens it. "Is this better?...there's a lot less noise and not that many people" Saying as he watched her take a sip of her drink. "Yes thank you...I presume you know this place like a book?" "Pretty much...so what are you thinking?" Saying as he moves closer to her and places her right arm behind her on the back of the couch. Watching him she grew a little wide eye. "Umm... nothing much except this stupid attack and this one guy." "Really what's his name?...you dating him?" "His name is Hirro and no I am not seeing him...What's with the questions?" "Hirro eh? Nothing I am just curious...Why do you seem upset when you say his name?" Looking at him with a weird look and the feeling that he could read her mind she grew silent. "It's okay you can tell me...I am not no boogie man...well except for Mr. Bao Bao." Laughing a sweet silent laugh she smiles up at him and takes a deep breath. "I dunno...he was aggressive and I tripped when he tugged me to hard and he was only to busy for getting to this damn building and I dunno it's was weird." Saying as she leans back on the couch. Looking at her he grew even more closer and she just stares at him. Placing his right hand on her hand that was on the bottle he takes it and puts it on the table. Watching him as he took away her drink he leans back into her and stares into her blue eyes and she stared into his blue eyes that changed to a tinge of green. Sitting there was almost ecstasy to him but she didn't know what to do. Leaning in forward he embraces her with his lips to hers. Feeling embarrassed and shocked she just sat there with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and pushed his tongue forward to her lips wanting to break the seal between barriers and want in her mouth. Feeling okay and not sure what she was doing she lets him pass and feels a deepen kiss. Feeling in more ecstasy he moves his hand on over to her right hip and jerks her over to him a little. Feeling her self being pulled by him she breaks there seal and pushes her self back away from him and gives him a glare. Sitting there staring at her he wonders if he had done the right thing. "I am not comfortable...I am sorry but I hardly even know you and I think...I don't know but this is wrong...I am sorry." She lifts his hand up off of her waist and walks out of the room as he sat there with a depressed look on his face. Walking down the hallway passing people and hearing the loud crowd out side of these narrow walls she began to think. Seeing a slew of people ahead of her she knew where she was again. Being pushed and shoved by several Hirro saw Lucia ahead of him and smiled. As he made is way to her the building began to shake franticly. People fell to there knees and put there arms on there heads to protect them selves. Lucia standing there staring up at towards the sky light ceiling glass she see's two fighter air jets fly by and Hirro watching her he just jumped over people to get to Lucia. People screaming and crying Lucia just stood there in a daze not paying attention to anything but out the sky light. "Lucia!...Hey Lucia!" Shouting out of the top of his lungs. Looking at Hirro with cloudy eyes and a lost stare she didn't know who was coming to her. "Lucia Hey Lucia!" Saying as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her dramatically. "Ugh...Huh?!" Shacking her head as she placed her hands to her forehead. "I must have been in a strong daze...is it over....the battle?" "I don't know all I know is that your safe." Saying as he hugs her tightly. Standing there being held in his arms she see's everyone stand to there feet as everything went silent for a moment. A man runs in the building shouting out from the top of his lungs. "Hey they have been caught!" Saying as he ran back outside to the crime scene. Everyone getting up and seeing rubble and glass scattered all across the side walks and roads the people began to worry some. Lucia and Hirro still stand on where they were as the crowd got smaller. Watching one by one leave the room Katty, Casey, Carrie, And even Leon walk up to the both of them. Lucia pushes herself out of Hirro's arm and heads towards the doors leading out in to the open world before her. Hirro looking depressed and the others around him Katty walks close to him and stares at him with a funny look on her face. "What did you do now?" Asking him with a funny tone in her voice. "I dunno...I guess it was when I tugged her to hard and I must have hurt her or something...I never meant to hurt her at all." "Well I dunno...maybe you should go and try to say sorry instead of hugging her and crap trying to make it look as if you want down her skirt." Saying as a good comeback. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Saying with confusion. "Your a guy figure it out." She walks away trying to catch up with Lucia as the other just stare at him with funny looks. Standing there he scratches his head and heads towards the open doors following Lucia. Everyone follows behind as Lucia stood in the large crowd watching the police take away all five of the criminals. All of them look to be a gang from some sort of cult. They wore leather jackets with their coat of arms on the back. Lucia watched as the police pushed and shoved then into each separate cars. One of the men broke free and started to run wild but he didn't go to far when on of the men in the crowed knocked him off his feet. Soon after more men crowed around him and started to beat the living day out of him. the cops ran over to the scene and pulled the men from the crowed off the criminal and pushed him to the cop car with a beat up face and a bloody nose. Watching him being walked over to the cop car he looks right at Lucia. Her mouth gaped open a little and he smiled at her as he spit some blood on the ground from his mouth. Her friends run up to her and bumped into her making her step out of the crowed a bit and he just watched as he was shoved in the car and hit in the face one more time. Lucia looks behind her at Katty that ran into her. Katty smiling with her right hand scratching the back of her head as Casey and Carrie walk up to them. Leon makes his way threw and so did Hirro, lighting a cigarette and letting it rest on his lower lip Leon pats Lucia on the back as Hirro watches form a distance. "You okay?" Saying as he blows some smoke out of his mouth. "I'll be fine Leon thanks, thanks guys" Saying as she looks at all of her friends with a smile. "Hey at least the worst is over now right?" Saying Katty. "Who knows ya know...things could happen in a blink of an eye." Saying Lucia again as she saw the crowed start to dwindle. "Yeah but hey...at least we made it threw this tragic thing right?" Saying Casey. No one answered back to her question but stood there in silence and wondered if things were right again. Homes were destroyed, Buildings crushed to rubble, streets filled with smoke and toxic clouds of gas, Parks and play grounds gone and people dead. The count that was killed was 56 people and the wounded or in critical condition were 70-95 people. Lucia just stood for a while till Carrie tugged on her arm enough times to get her attention. Lucia was dropped off at her home by a ride back in Hirro's truck and she sluggishly her way inside. "Mom...Mom you home?" Saying as she walks around the house shouting out for her mother. "Mom!...Mom-" She enters the kitchen and see's a note on the table. Walking over to it she picks it up and starts to read it.  
  
Lucia, Sorry I am not home but I had to run off to the hospital to check on your grandmother. I got a phone call from the hospital saying that you grand parents are there and that one of them was hurt. So I am there and wont be home for the rest of the night. I already made you dinner it is in the oven. Just turn it on to about 350 degrees and let it cook for about 15-20 minutes. I will be home around 5:30 p.m. tomorrow so have a safe night and if you need to call me you know my cell phones number.  
  
Love you always,  
Mom... Lucia puts down the note and looks around the deserted house. Making sure no one was inside she walks upstairs and into her room getting changed out of her dirty cloths and into some fresh clean pajama's. Walking downstairs in red and black boxers and a black tank top with a red star on it she walks into the kitchen as she was placing her hair up in a messy bun. Coming to a halt in front of the oven she opens it and see's the plat of ramen and meat with white rice and fish, she closes the oven and turns the knob to 350 degrees and walks out into the living room and sat down on the couch. 


End file.
